Random Daddy-Bat moments
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: This is just random stories I make up that include Bruce getting over-protective of Dick. I'll post as long as I get reviews or suggestions. (Sorry if summary sucks) {Chapter 5 has been fixed}
1. Chapter 1

Well I have another story for you. I've had a request to have a story with some daddy-bats and have been on writer's block for a few weeks. Anyway, this is a story based on the part game Batman: Arkham Asylum where Joker sprayed Joker venom in that room killing everyone in that room. I'm just going to change in up a little and I hope you like it. Also don't give me anything mean in the comments. I am however open to suggestions that you want to see in my stories.

Batman had been wondering around Arkham Asylum for hours looking for the Joker. He had already rescued doctors, the warden, and the Commissioner, captured Harley Quinn, and saved many guards from their death; Also keeping in contact with his ward Dick Grayson/Robin and Barbra Gordon/Batgirl. Just than the Arkham T.V came on showing the Joker.

"Hello Bats, enjoying running all around Arkham?"

"You won't get away from this Joker."

"You know, you're right. I probably won't get away, which is why I've decided to let all of Gotham know how much fun I'm having. Is it on?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Joker. You're on live."

"Helloooooooooooooo Gotham. This is your pal Joker here. The Bat and I are having such a fun time on Arkham Island. I wanted you all to enjoy all the fun that Bats and I are having. In twenty-four hours, I will be administering Joker venom throughout all of Gotham. Those of you who have already had a taste of Joker venom before all know what it's like. People are just dying to get more. So to make it more fun, I'll give you twenty-four hours to gather your friends and family and line up for your dose today. And for those of you who don't believe me, I have cases of my Joker venom just waiting for you." The camera zoomed into the boxes labeled Joker Venom. "I've also decided to add a special dose of Mr. Jonathan Crain's fear gas. Have fun Gotham."

"Was he telling the truth?" Asked the commissioner.

"We can't take the risk that he's not. We need a full evacuation of Gotham right now!"

"We'll start right away"

"Good."

Bat-transition

(Hey, this isn't the 60s show but this is the only way I can think to change a Batman scene)

"Batman drives as fast as the bat-mobile can drive. He needed to get to Wayne Manor as fast as he could to warn Alfred, Barbra, and Dick about what was going on."

"Batman calling cave."

"Yes sir?" Came Alfred who no less was cleaning like he always is.

"Jokers' is going to release Joker venom is less than twenty four hours. I need you to get Dick and Barbra and tell them to wait in the bat-cave until I get back. I'll explain everything to them later."

"Miss Barbra has already returned home for the night. But I certainly will grab Master Dick immediately sir."

"Pack a bag with some of his clothes and toys. I don't know how long this will take."

"Right away sir." Alfred said and left the bat-cave. Batman speed quickly trying to get home to the little boy he'd learn love so much. He knew he would have to stay behind to stop the Joker but he wanted to make sure the boy that was practically a son to him was safe and out of harm's way. When he'd finally gotten to the bat-cave, Dick was in his footie pajamas waiting on Batman's chair for him sleeping.

"Wake up Dickie-lad." Batman said taking off his cowl and becoming his father Millionaire Bruce Wayne again.

"Daddy? What's happening?" Dick asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I need you to go with Alfred. You're going on a little trip."

"Cool! You're coming too right daddy?

"I…I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's happening daddy? You're scaring me."

'I'm sorry Dickie, but the Joker is going to release a very deadly poison into the air in less than twenty-four hours. Commissioner Gordon wants everyone is Gotham evacuated."

"How come you aren't coming with me?"

"Batman's needed elsewhere."

"But you have to come! You said the poison is deadly!"

"Dick I want to go with you very much, but Batman need to try to stop the poison from destroying all of Gotham."

"I could go with you as Robin. You and I could go to Arkham and…"

"No! Not this time. It's too dangerous. I want you out of Gotham."

"NO! I WON'T GO!" Dick suddenly ran out of the bat-cave and upstairs. Bruce sighed and sat down on the chair with a hand over his face. Deep down he knew that this case could cause Bruce to never see that little boy who lit up his whole world ever again.

Bat-transition

Alfred came into the living room to find Richard crying his eyes out on the couch. "Sir what is the matter?"

"It's not fair Alfred. Why doesn't he let me go with him? I've stopped the Joker loads of times. Why can't I go this time?" Dick asked still crying.

"Sir, Master Bruce is only thinking about your safety. He never wanted anything else, just your safety and happiness. He may not say this but he loves you and could never live with himself if you got hurt." Dick looked at Alfred in the eyes and stopped crying

"He does? But I'm…well he's not my real daddy."

"Doesn't matter, you don't have to be related by blood in order to love someone very much, just as Master Bruce loves you very much." Alfred said.

"Is that where that saying…um…safety first?" Dick asked.

"In a way sir, safety is more important than money or even Batman Master Dick." Dick's eyes dropped a single tear that rolled down his face, and then the six year old reached for the butler to give him a hug. The butler just smiled and hugged his young master back. "We must hurry sir; all of Gotham must be evacuated by tomorrow night." Alfred said putting the boy.

"Can…Can I go see Bruce before…"

"Go right ahead sir."

Bat-transition

"Daddy?" Dick asked as he came downstairs to find his adopted father still sitting in his chair.

"Oh Dickie, I didn't hear you come down." Bruce said.

"Daddy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. It's just I don't want to lose another daddy too." Dick said getting teary eyed.

"Oh Dickie it's alright. Don't cry. Bruce said picking Dick up and rocking him. I've let you go with me after the Joker loads of times. This mission is just too dangerous this time."

"Safety first." Dick mumbled

"That's right buddy. Safety always comes first before Batman."

"Daddy," Dick said sweetly.

"Yes buddy?"

"Can you come back? For me?"

"Of course I'll come back. I'll see you when all this is over."

"Sir, we must hurry if we want to get out on time."

"Ok Alfred. Bruce carried Dick to the car. He opened the car door and gave Dick a big hug. I love you Dick."

"I love you too daddy." Dick said and was placed in the car and had his seatbelt put on. Dick waved back to his father and Bruce waved back to his son. Bruce was unaware that a tear was rolling down his cheek.

**Well? Don't be mad at me that it's stupid. This idea just popped into my head and I really wanted to have a story with major Daddy-bats in it. **

**I'm not going to update this story unless I get some reviews. I don't want to keep writing stories that people think are really dumb. So I want some reviews if you really want to see what happens next. Remember no being mean and give some suggestions.**

LaurenHardy13


	2. Chapter 2

I like these reviews guys. Keep it up. This is for everyone who posted a review. P.s I know time doesn't really go as fast as I'm going to make it, but the story would get boring if I did all 24 hours of looking for the Joker.

Thanks

Bruce's POV

I watched my little boy get farther and farther from the manor. I wanted to keep thinking that I'd see him again when this is all over, but my gut tells me I'll never see him again. I head down to the bat-cave gathering things I need to try and stop the Joker. I knew I needed to hurry but I just couldn't stop thinking about Dick. When this is over, he'll get my company, my home, 90% of my money, and the list goes on. I had made Dick my heir a few weeks ago and had a talk with Alfred the very next day.

"_Something on your mind sir?" Alfred asked me._

"_It's about Dickie. I'm just thinking, what if something happens to me when Dickie is still young. He's such a sweet lad that he doesn't deserve to go back to the orphanage until he's old enough to take over"._

"_I doubt that will happen sir. But I love the young master as much as I cared about you when you were his age. And if something does happen, I personally will stay and take care of the young master for as long as I live." That made me smile._

After finally getting everything I needed, I took off in the bat-copter. I saw so many cars heading out of Gotham, and I knew one of those cars help my Dickie.

Third person

Dick couldn't stop looking out the window. He'd been on the road for only fifteen minutes and he'd already missed his daddy. HE held his stuffed elephant peanut close and started crying who he could not hid from Alfred.

I believe Master Bruce left you something in your suitcase sir. Alfred told him. Dick grabbed his suitcase and opened it. Inside was a letter with his name on it.

_Dickie,_

_I'm sorry you have to go like this, but I don't want you anywhere near the Venom. I know you've faced the Joker before, but he's too dangerous while he's taken over Arkham. I want you to be a brave boy and listen to Alfred. I'll see you as soon as this is over. I love you._

_Daddy_

I'll be a good boy daddy. I promise.

Bat-transition

22:30

Batman went back to Arkham to try and capture the Joker. He had set a timer that told him how much time he had left before the Venom hits Gotham. Since Joker had taken control of the whole island, he was tracking Batman's every movement. Suddenly he started coughing and breathing funny. Going in to the next room he noticed a room that stretch out a very long hallway. He knew this would be a long walk so he got started.

"I can't believe you insisted on seeing that movie again Bruce. Come on, we'll be late for Alfred"

"I'm sorry daddy"

"Go easy on him Tom. He loved it so. Alfred will wait. Keep up Bruce."

Batman tried as hard as he could to block out the memory that was his worst nightmare. Then the scene changed. He wasn't in Crime Ally anymore; he was in the streets of Gotham. He saw so many people lying on the ground, dead. Then he saw a different body. A small child's body that stuck out over all the others. Batman slowly walked towards the child's body that was lying on his stomach and arm was covering his face. Batman then turned the child's body around. What he saw made his heart stop.

"D-dickie?" Batman asked. Bruce picked him up and held him to his chest and put his fingers to Dick's neck. Nothing.

Don't do this to me Dickie-Bird, Bruce begged. Bruce tried again for his pulse. Nothing. "No…..Not Dickie…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bruce crushed Dick into his chest and kissed his forehead. Bruce started sobbing. Suddenly Dick felt lighter then he originally was. Bruce looked up and saw Dick fading away. "Dick?! Dickie!?" Suddenly Dick was gone. "NO!" Bruce shouted when suddenly he saw Scarecrow's little world of platforms and crumbling building.

What are you doing little bat? He asked.

Batman saw something that looked like the bat-signal at the top of all of Scarecrow's platforms, also by the Bat-signal was…

"Dickie." Bruce whispered. Batman then knew he would have to go to the top to make Scarecrow leave and get Dick out of here, even though he was dead. Batman hid from Scarecrow's gaze and climbed up higher and higher.

"Twinkle Twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at." Scarecrow taunted.

"Hold on Dickie, I'm coming." Batman whispered. Finally he made it to the very top when he ducked down quickly so scarecrow wouldn't see him. As soon as he was looking the other way, Batman ran to the Bat-signal and shined the light on him.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Scarecrow screamed and Batman was back in the room where he started coughing. Almost afraid to look at the clock, he looked and saw he had 5 minutes to find the Joker and stop him. He went around the gardens looking for the Joker. He went inside a room that was completely empty. Just when he was about to turn around…  
"Hello Bats. Come to watch the party. No way will everyone in Gotham get out on time."

"You better stop this right now Joker."

"Hummm, I think not, so let's see everyone's favorite hero die like the rest of Gotham." Joker threw his venom right in Batman's face. Batman fell to the ground and started breathing faster.

"Catch you later bats. Or maybe I won't". Joker said and ran away.

Batman knew he was dying, and wanted to look at something before he met his parents. Pressing a button on his wrist, a picture of Dick popped up.

"I l-love you Dickie," Bruce said with his last words and before his eyes closed, he flicked a baterang at a nearby fan.

Oh gosh. Is Bruce gonna die? Will Dickie be all alone again? Review to find out. Not updating unless I get some reviews.

LaurenHardy13


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I did leave you guys on a bad cliffy and I'm very sorry. So I'll post this chapter for free. As usual, I don't own Batman.

"We have confirmation that Batman is on Arkham Island. There are reports that Batman has die…Alfred quickly turned down the radio so that Dick who was sleeping in the backseat would not hear. Even if there was a rumor that Batman had…well let's just say Dick would beg to go back to Gotham. Even Alfred felt a little guilty about even a thought that Batman was dead. Finally they got to the safe house that was built when little Bruce's mother had just given birth to his son. Thomas Wayne was very fond of his wife and new son so he had a safe house built in the middle of nowhere. Alfred carried a sleeping Dick Grayson up to Bruce's old room and laid him down. Alfred then went to the basement to try and contact his master.

"Sir can you hear me? All Alfred could hear was something shuffling and static. Do you read me sir? Still static. Sir if you can hear me, Master Richard is safe now. He needs you sir. He's lost one father, he can't lose another."

Bat-transition

"Batman is down! I repeat, Batman is down" The Joker heard on the cop radio. You hear that Harley? Bats is down." The Joker had managed to track down a cop car that just happened to have Harley Quinn in the backseat.

Awww, I'm gonna miss him. Poor B-man. Mr. J where are we going?

"It's a surprise Harley." Joker said and they took off. Suddenly something landed on the roof with a loud 'thump.' "Impossible." Joker said as a shadow of a bat was shown on the street. Joker and Harley turned around and there was Batman. "How did you escape? No one can survive my Joker Venom."

"As you were leaving I managed to toss a baterang at a fan that was close by which turned on and cleared the room of you vile poison. Now it's time to clear some unfinished business."

Bat-transition

"The reports are coming in now, Gotham City is safe again. The Joker is now in police custody and the gas has been destroyed. The citizens of Gotham may now come back to their city." The announcer said on the radio.

"What about Bruce? Where is he? Dick asked. Daddy! Daddy where are you?!" He yelled at the radio

"It's alright sir, we are heading back to Gotham now. He will probably be waiting for you. Alfred and Dick got into the car and drove back to Gotham." The entire way, Dick was in tears and mumbling "Daddy" every now and then.

Finally they got to the manor; Dick took off towards the house.

"DADDY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dick screamed. No answer was heard. Dick then burst into tears as Alfred walked in.

"No sir. None of those tears." Alfred said wiping Dick's face with a handkerchief. Dick hugged the butler who was more like a grandfather to him. Suddenly Dick saw someone running towards the manor. Dick squeezed Alfred tighter and started shaking. As the figure grew closer, his features could be seen more clearly.

"Daddy?" Dick whispered. Finally Dick could see the figure perfectly. "DADDY!" Dick screamed and ran out the front door. There was Bruce Wayne running toward the manor towards his son. Finally reaching Dick, Bruce picked him up and spun him around.

"Dickie," Bruce whispered. Bruce held on to his son with all his might.

"Daddy," Dick cried.

"Shhhhhhhhh, Dickie. Don't cry Dickie. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." Bruce said rubbing circles on Dick's back. A few tears slid down Bruce's face as he kissed his son's forehead. Dick finally laid his head on Bruce's shoulder and started sucking his thumb but Bruce didn't care; He was just so happy to have his son back. When Dick was fast asleep, Bruce finally took him up to his room and laid him down.

"He missed you so much sir" Alfred said coming in.

"I missed him too. I was so afraid that if I went on this mission that I would never see him again." Bruce said. Bruce then told Alfred of what happened during his trip to Arkham Island. "I thought for sure that I was going to die down there. Then Dick would lose his father all over again."

"I made you a promise sir. If something did happen to you while the young master was still young, then I would do the very same thing I did with you." Alfred said.

Bruce smiled at Alfred and turned his attention back to Dick. "I love you." Bruce said and kissed Dick forehead once again.

Well there you go. If you want more then you'll have to review. If you guys want more I plan to put little Dickie into a few scenes from Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises. Yes I have seen all three so if you want to make a request for what scenes to do then I will gladly make a story for you. So far I plan to do

Burning of Wayne Manor

The ending scene of Batman Begins

Bruce climbing out of the cave (Dark Knight rises)

Bruce vs. Two Face

If you want to see any other scenes with little Dickie in there, then please review.

LaurenHardy13


	4. Wayne Manor Burns Down

**Ok. This isn't going to go in any particular order. But I will tell what movie and scene the story takes place in. This one is in Batman begins where Ra's Al Ghul burns down Wayne Manor. Dick is still going to be six in this one and Bruce is probably not going to be like he is in the movie but he didn't have little Dickie with him. I don't own Batman or Batman Begins.**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear daddy. Happy Birthday to you." Dick sang as his father came in as well as everyone else in the room, only they said Bruce and not daddy.

"Hello Mr. Earl."

"Hello Bruce, happy birthday Bruce."

"Thank You. How's the stock offer doing?"

"Prices are shooting up to the moon. There are a lot of people buying, but that's good because our company's future is secured."

"Good"

"Daddy, Daddy! Happy Birthday!" Dick said as he ran up to Bruce.

"Thank you buddy." Bruce said as he picked him up. "Are you having fun?"

"A little. Daddy you've gotta try the cupcakes that Alfred and I made."

"Well you made them so I know they'll be the best cupcakes ever. Why don't you go get one for me."

"Ok!" Dick said happily and ran off.

"Sweet kid. How much longer are you planning to keep him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Bruce. You're not planning on keeping him."

"Of course not. Actually I was planning on keeping him a little longer and then find a real family that will take good care of him. He deserves it." Bruce said looking at Dick by the snack table. After Bruce told Lucius to run back to Wayne Enterprises and collect more antidote, he ran into one of his guests.

"Oh Bruce, there's someone here you just have to meet. Mr. Ra's Al Ghal?" The women asked. A man then turned around.

"You're not Ra's Al Ghul. I watched him die."

"But, Mr. Ra's Al Ghul is immortal." A voice from behind him came.

When Dick finally got his father a cupcake, he turned around to find him again to see him talking to a man he'd never seen before. Bruce looked kind of scared at the sight of this man. Finally the man stopped talking.

"Excuse me, Everyone?" Bruce started. Dick looked at Dick confused and a little scared of what the man had told his daddy.

"Firstly I wanted to thank all of you for coming and drinking all my booze. There's a thing about being a Wayne that, you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you.

"Bruce knock it off."

"Hold on I'm not done. To all you phonies and sycophantic suck-ups who smile through your teeth at me. I ask you to get out, and leave us alone. Just leave. Get out, the party's over, stop smiling and get out! Bruce said and everyone left the party. Dick looked mad at the man who was talking to Bruce before that whole incident.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Dick asked.

"Ah Dickie, its way past your bedtime. Bruce said looking at his watch. Why don't you go upstairs, get your pajamas on, brush your teeth, and I'll be up in a minute. Bruce said pushing Dick up the steps. Dick looked at Bruce, his baby blue eyes looking worried. "Go on, I'll be up their soon." Dick gave a little smile and ran upstairs. He still didn't like the man his daddy was talking to, so he got on his little red pajamas, grabbed his stuffed elephant Peanut, and tiptoed downstairs. He saw that people were tossing over his daddy's things and setting the place on fire. Dick's eyes went wide and looked at Bruce who was talking to the man that Dick didn't trust.

"…When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time." The man said.

"You attacked Gotham before?" Bruce asked

"Of course. Over the ages our weapons have grown more sophisticated. With Gotham we tried a new one. Economics. But we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens...such as your parents." Dick who was listening gave a small gasp.

Gunned down by one of the very people they were trying to help. Create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal. Their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself and Gotham has limped on ever since. Like your father, you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart." Dick looked up and saw someone who was going to tackle Bruce.

"DADDY LOOK OUT!" Dick shouted. Bruce turned around and started fighting with one of the guards while Ra's pulled out a sword. Dick ran towards Bruce to try and help him. Finally Bruce got face to face with Ra's.

"I will stop you."

"You never learned to use your surroundings." Ra's said and then a large log landed on Bruce which knocked him unconscious.

"DADDY!" Dick screamed and ran to him but was grabbed by Ra's.

"Your father burned down my house and left me for dead." He told Dick. "We now are even." Ra's dragged Dick towards the spare closet.

"NO! You leave my daddy alone!"

"Don't worry, you'll be with your real mother and father very soon; as well as your current father." Ra's said as he threw him into the closet and locked the door. The closet was already on fire and the flames were very close to Dick.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Dick shouted while banging on the door. "DADDY! ALFRED! PLEASE HELP ME!" Dick held onto Peanut very tightly and started coughing. In minutes he collapsed on his knees and finally fell unconscious from lack of air.

"Make sure no one gets out or in." Ra's told one of his gaurd. He nodded and left the grounds. Suddenly something his head and he fell.

"I hope you're not a member of the fire brigade." The butler said and went looking the masters. Going into the main hall he found Bruce laying unconscious. "Master Wayne!" "Master Wayne!" Alfred said and tried helping to get the log off which Bruce wasn't helping.

"What is the point of all those push-ups if you can't even lift a bloody log?"Alfred asked. Bruce gave him a mini glare and finally pushed the log off of him. Alfred helped him up when he realized that the young master was not with him. "Where's Master Dick?" Bruce looked around until he came to the spare closet. His gut told him that he was there. Alfred helped him get to the door and with his remaining strength kicked the door open. Bruce's eyes went wide as he saw Dick unconscious and the flames were very close to his head. He grabbed Dick and headed towards the secret entrance to the batcave. Alfred played the keys and the door opened and they all went down the elevator. Bruce was holding on to Dick who had not yet regain consciousness.

"What have I done Alfred? Everything my family, my father built…

"The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and mortar sir."

"I wanted to save Gotham…and I failed. I failed Richard. I wanted to keep him safe…and I failed him.

"Why do we fall sir?" Bruce looked at Alfred and smiled. "So that we can learn to pick ourselves up." Bruce looked like he was going to cry.

"You still haven't given up on me."

"Never."Bruce smiled again and tried to get Dick up.

"Come on Dickie wake up." Bruce begged. Dick didn't stir. Bruce began to rock him back and forth. "I'm sorry Dickie. I'm so sorry." Then Bruce Wayne did something that he'd never done since his parents died. He cried. A single tear slid down his face. "I love you." He whispered and kissed his forehead for the very first time.

"You love this boy sir."

"More than anything." Finally Dick started coughing and gasped for a breath. He looked at his father who could see fear in the boy's eyes. Dick, it's ok. Don't be afraid." Dick then embraced his father in a hug.

**I don't know but I am just so proud of this story. It's probably one of my favorite stories so far. Like I said, if anyone want a scene in the batman trilogy with little Dickie just tell me what movie and scene you want. Thanks and remember to review.**

**LaurenHardy13**


	5. Rachel Dies

I like these requests guys. So this is for _Kana hatake_ who asked for Bruce and Dick mourning over Rachel when she dies in The Dark Knight. As usual I don't own Batman or any of the trilogies. Rachel's letter to Bruce will be in _italics_ and what's happening while she reads the letter will be **bold.**

"Harvey. Just in case I have to tell you something ok.

"Rachel don't think like that they'll come for you."

"I know they will but I don't want them to."

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying I don't want to live without you Harvey and I do have an answer for you. And the answer is yes." Suddenly Harvey's door burst open.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY DID YOU COME FOR ME?! RACHEL! RACHEL NO!"

"Harvey it's ok. Just get out of there and…"BOOM! The whole building exploded.

"NO! RACH…"BOOM! Batman and Harvey went down from the explosion and half of Harvey's face caught on fire. After Harvey was sent to the hospital, Bruce went to inspect the damage.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I need to be honest and clear. I'm going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. _

**Dick walked into the Batcave to see his daddy. His daddy looked beat and sad. Bruce finally **_when I told you that_ if there e_ver came a day when Gotham didn't need Batman you, me, and _

**looked at Dick as two tears slid down his face. Dick gasped and shook his head and began to **_Dick____could be__together. I meant it. But now I'm certain that there won't be a day when you _

**cry and he ran towards his daddy. Bruce picked him up and cried into his son's hair and kissed **_no longer__need Batman. I hope it does; Especially for Richard's sake. He loves you very much. _

**his forehead while Dick **_**cried and hugged his father very tight . **_

_And if that day comes does I will be there. But as your friend. _

**(This part is just Alfred reading the letter.)**

_I'm sorry to let you down. If you lose your faith in me, please keep your faith in people. _

_Love now and always_

_Rachel_

After Alfred finished reading the letter he dried his eyes and set Rachel's letter on the tray. He walked into the penthouse where Bruce was sitting in a chair with Dick laying on his chest.

"I've prepared a little breakfast. Alfred said. Neither Dick nor Bruce said a word. Very well."

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Wayne."

"Did I bring this on her? I thought I would inspire good, not madness…"

"And you did inspire good. You spat in the face of criminals. Did you think that everything will turn out good? Things will always turn out bad before they go better."

"But what about Rachel?" Dick asked.

"Rachel believed in what Batman stood for sir; what we stand for. Gotham needs Batman sir." Alfred said.

"What Gotham needs is a true hero. And now Harvey is lying in the hospital nearly blown to bits."

"Which is why that criminal will have to deal with you. Bruce smiled a little. Do you remember that story I was telling you last night sir?"

"The one with the bandit who ran into the forest?"

"That's the one sir."

"What happened? I think I fell asleep."

"Well, the sheriff decided that in order to catch him, they would need him to come out. So what they did, was they set the whole forest on fire. Dick started giggling,

"Did they catch him?"

"He did." That made Dick smile for the first time since Rachel died.

"I think I'll go and see Harvey and see how he's doing." Bruce said getting up.

"Can I come?"

"Not this time Dickie." Dick gave a small frown.

"Daddy, can you tell him that I hope he gets better soon."

"Of course I can." Bruce then gave him a small kiss and set Dick down who then ran off.

"She was going to wait for me Alfred. Harvey don't know, he can never know. Bruce said and one more tear slid down his face. What's that?" Bruce asked pointing to a letter that Alfred was taking.

"This can wait." Alfred said

As soon as Bruce left, Dick started walking around the penthouse. There you are sir. I was beginning to worry. Alfred said coming in.

"I'm sorry Alfred."

"It's quite alright sir. Alfred then saw guilt in the boy's eyes. You seem troubled sir." Alfred said.

"Well it's just…Dick then started to cry. Everyone's dying and it's not fair! Why do these things keep happening to us?"

"I don't know sir. Alfred said. Master Bruce asked me the same question when he was your age. It's just one of those things…"

"But why? D-did I do something w-wrong?"

"No sir, No no no. None of this was nothing that you. Alfred lifted his chin up. It was them. You understand me?" Dick nodded.

"I miss mommy and daddy Alfred, I miss them so much."

"I know you do sir. I know."


	6. My New Son

I've got another one for you. This one is the end of Batman begins where Bruce bought Wayne Enterprises. Oh and **BlossomDragon**, I haven't forgotten about you. I'm just trying to find a good place for Dickie to fit in. I may just have to make him older like you said. I promise that your request will be next. Thank you guys so much for reviewing in the comments. I love them and love it when someone requests a story. Thanks again and enjoy.

"Batman may have made the front page but Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight." Alfred said handing him the newspaper. There was an article of how a drunken millionaire playboy burned down his home. He looked over at Dick who was playing with his toy airplane and smiled at him. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Bruce Wayne."

"What makes you think that you can decide who's running Wayne Enterprises?"

"Probably because I'm the owner."

"What are you talking about? Earle asked laughing. The company went public a week ago."

"And I bought most of the shares. Thought various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical, but the important thing is that my company's future is secure. Right Dickie?"

"Right Bruce." Dick said giggling from the conversation.

"And how does Dick have anything to do with Wayne Enterprises? You're not still thinking of keeping him are you?"

"Oh I don't know if I'm keeping him. Bruce said which caused Dick to look confused and scared for a second. Bruce gave him a quick reassuring smile and said "I know I'm keeping him."

"Bruce you can't be serious. Your life isn't exactly a kid friendly life you know."

Not that I would have listen to you or anything but you should have told me earlier because Dick has been Richard Grayson-Wayne for…(Bruce looked at his watch) 9 minutes and 18 seconds."

"You still haven't told me how Dick has anything to do with Wayne Enterprises."

"Well because for the past… (Bruce looked at his watch again) 5 minutes and 30 seconds, Richard has been named my lawful heir and will inherit Wayne Enterprises when I pass on."

"You're giving your company and money to your adopted son?"

"Well my father passed the company on to me, and I'm passing it on to my son. It's kind of a father/son sort of thing, and speaking of father/son, Dick and I are on our way to get some ice cream so call me back later." Bruce said and hung up.

"Didn't he get the memo?" Bruce asked Dick.

**I know it's short but I couldn't find any place to put Dick in when Rachel comes and talks to Bruce. All I could think of was Dick is wearing a toy hard hat and helping Bruce fix the well he fell down. "That's it Dickie. Don't hit your hand." Then Rachel walks in and so does Alfred to take Dick and give Bruce and Rachel time to talk alone. The very end, Bruce who's holding Dick and Alfred walk towards the burned Wayne Manor. Next up will be the Restaurant scene in Dark Knight. **


	7. Resturant

**And finally the restaurant scene. I'm loving thease reviews guys, keep it up and I'll keep posting. Like I said earlier, this is not going to be put in any specific order. Also I don't own the Batman trilogy. **

Hope you like it here. It took me three weeks to get reservations here, and I had to tell them I work for the government. Harvey Dent said.

Really? You did all that for me?

You're worth it. Harvey said and took Rachel's hand.

"Miss Rachel!" came a little voice. Rachel looked over at Dick Grayson who was running towards the table.

"Hi Dickie."

"Rachel! Fancy that."

Yeah, Bruce. Fancy that." Rachel said and Harvey looking a little bit annoyed.

"Bruce, Dick, this is Harvey Dent."

"The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you." Harvey said shaking Bruce's hand.

"I hope not. Oh and this is my son Richard."

"But you can call me Dick Mr. Dent." Dick said shaking Harvey's hand.

"Then you can me Harvey." This made Dick smile.

"Shall we pull up a few tables?"

"I don't think they'll let us." Harvey said.

"Well they should. I own the place." Bruce said and had a waiter pull up an extra table. Soon Bruce was sitting next to Rachel and Dick, while Dick sat next to Bruce and Harvey.

"How's living with Bruce Dick?" Rachel asked.

"I love it! Daddy said that on Friday, we're going…"

"Oh hello Mr. Wayne." A women in a Russian accent said coming up to the table.

"Hello." Bruce said.

"I'm Natascha Evens. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Actually I…"

"Wonderful." Natascha said and pulled in a chair getting very close to Bruce. Dick's smile then turned into a frown. Another lady was getting close to his daddy just because he was a millionaire. First off, how does it feel to go from a wealthy playboy to a father figure? How on earth could you raise a child in a city like this?"

"Well I was born here and I turned out ok."

"Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?" Harvey asked.

"The Palisades? Sure. You know, as our new D.A. you might want to figure out where your jurisdiction ends."

"I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante."

"Gotham's proud of an ordinary man standing up for what's right."

"Gotham needs heroes like you- elected officials, not a man who thinks he's above the law."

"Exactly. Who appointed the Batman?" Bruce asked.

"We did. All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city. So you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life doing this. How could he? Batman is out there right now looking for a replacement."

"Someone like you, ? What if Mr. Dent is the cape crusader?"

"If I were Batman someone would have noticed." Harvey said and then took Rachel's hand.

"Well, you've sold me, Dent. I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser."

"That's nice of you, Bruce, but I'm not up for reelection for three years. That stuff won't start for-"

I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent.

"Come on Mr. Den-I mean Harvey, Bruce's parties are so fun and everyone in Gotham will be there."

"Fun for the Adults or for the kids?"

"Well, more fun for the adults, but my bedtime's at eight-thirty so it's ok for me." That made Harvey laugh.

"Alright I'll take your word for it." Harvey said still smiling at Dick.

"Next question. How can…"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back another time."

"But I was just wondering…"

"No I mean it. You should leave and come back another time."

"But how does the kid…" Dick suddenly had tears coming out of his eyes. Rachel then started to rub his back.

"I'm not answering questions about (The kid) as you call it. Now kindly leave us alone." Natascha gave a dirty look to Bruce and then stormed off.

"Thanks daddy." Dick said.

"You're welcome buddy,"

**Well there it is. I couldn't find a way to stick Bruce's date in while he was with Dick since he never takes him on dates with him, so I just made her a reporter. Next chapter is the one I've been really looking forward to write. The Dark Knight Rises: The pit and getting out of the pit. **

**Thanks and remember to review.**

**LaurenHardy13**


	8. In The Pits

Hey guys. Real sorry about the wait but I've been in camp for two weeks and came home exhausted every day so I haven't been able to do much. So this is one of my favorite scenes from Dark knight rises. It's when Bruce is climbing out of the pit. Dick is going to be seven in this one and you'll see why later. Also the Ra's Al Ghul scene is only partly like the movie but it's not the same. I'm just calling it one of Bruce's nightmares.

_Bruce was so dizzy and delirious but he could feel people dragging him. He moved his head a bit and saw his adopted son Richard completely unconscious. He tried to move to get to his son but it just made him dizzier. _

"_Dick" He mumbled. Suddenly he felt himself get pushed down something. Then Dick came in right after him. Both were bouncing on the side of the walls until Bruce looked over and saw Dick hit his head. _

"_No." Bruce whispered and finally passed out._

"DICK!" Bruce screamed as he wolk up and was staring up at Bane. He looked around and noticed he was in some kind of prison.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" He asked.

"You don't fear death." Bane answered back. "You welcome it. Your punishment must be much more saver.

"Touchier" Bruce said.

"Yes, but not of your body. Of your soul."

Bruce then took in a deep breath and said "Where's Richard?"

"Your young friend is resting. He took quite a blow on the way down." Bruce tried to get up but his back pain won the fight.

"Protective are we."

"Where are we?"

"Home. Where I learned the truth about despair. As will you. Many people have died down here trying to climb out of this pit. So easy and simple. But now you and your precious son will watch as Gotham tares itself apart. And when it is completely destroyed, you have my permission to die." Bane said and pushed hard on Bruce's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bruce screamed and started gasping.

"Bruce! Bruce what's…Ahhhhhh!" Dick said getting up but he collapsed from his injuries. Bane looked right at Dick and walked over toward him as he passed out again.

"NO! Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him!" Bruce screamed. Bane ignored Bruce and violently yanked Dick off the floor and threw him on the bed.

"You shouldn't be up on that nasty injury young man." Bane said. He didn't hurt Dick but he sure had him scared to death. Then as soon as Bane left, Bruce tried to get off the bed and over to his broken child. But his broken back made him in deep pain. Dick started moaning in pain which was stabbing Bruce's heart. Suddenly someone came carrying bread and water and listening to another prisoner. The man came and put the piece of bread to his mouth.

"He needs it more." Bruce said pointing to Dick lying on the bed. The man then broke the piece of bread in half.

"You both need it if you are to survive. He said.

"Help me to him."

"I need to take care of you first. Your vertebra has been dislocated and needs to be reset."

"How would you know?"

"The prisoner over there used to be a prison doctor." The man then straps a rope around Bruce as he tells the story about the only person who has ever managed to get out of the pit.

"So Bane was the child that was born here?"

"It is not my place to tell. This is Bane's prison now." Suddenly the man pulled hard on the rope.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bruce screamed.

"I have to push your Vertebra back."

"How…AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH." The man had pushed his vertebra back in by force.

"Stay there until you are able to stand." Finally the man went over to Dick which caused Bruce to try as hard as he could to stand and get to his child. The man felt Dick's forehead and took his pulse. Before he could say anything, Bruce then passed out.

Bruce then wolk up delirious. He didn't know if he was a dream or reality.

"Did you think I wouldn't return Bruce? I told you I was immortal." Ra's Al Ghul asked.

"I watched you die." Bruce said.

"There are many forms of immortality."

"You were the mercenary. Bane is your child."

"I did think of him at first. But then I realized that I needed a younger heir to lead the league of Assassins and fulfill his duty to restore balance to civilization. Ra's said. Then he proceeded to walk toward Dick.

"No. He's just a child."

"You yourself were my chosen heir at first. With all your strength and resources, all your moral authority. But all you could achieve was a lie and a boy who you tried to heal. Finally you understand that you are unable to care for a child such as this. Even will your experiences, this child is unhealable. Ra's then took his sword and aimed it at Dick's heart.

"NO DON'T!"

"This child must die." Ra's then stabbed the sword into the child's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Bruce then snapped back into reality. His heart was beating very fast and was afraid to look at the bed next to him. HE looked on the bed and sighed in relief that his son was still breathing. Then he remembered everything that had happened.

Suddenly the man that had placed his vertebra back came to the cell room. "He's running a fever and his head is cracked a little at the top." Bruce's eyes widen and struggled to try and stand up. "Has minor cuts and bruises from the fall no less." Finally Bruce touched his feet to the ground.

"Has he woken up yet? Bruce gasped.

"No. I worry if he doesn't wake up soon. He may die…"

"He's not going to die!" Bruce said. Finally seeing that Bruce was standing, he went and helped get the rope off him. As soon as it was off he stumbled. The man rushed to help Bruce up but he told the prisoner to not help him. At last Bruce was up on his feet and started walking towards Dick's bed. He then tried to wake him up.

"Come on Dick. Come on bud. You need to wake up for me." Bruce said. Nothing happened. "Buddy I have some water here for you. You need to drink something so you don't get dehydrated. Can you open your eyes for me?" Bruce saw Dick's eyes start to flicker open. "That's it Dickie. Let me see those baby blues of yours." Dick moaned and then opened his eyes. Bruce smiled at him.

"Bruce," Dick moaned

"I'm here. I'm here now." Dick tried to get up to hug his guardian but once again his injuries were too much for him.

"Here" Bruce said and bent down and gave Dick a hug. Finally when they broke apart, Bruce got the water. "Drink this buddy. I need you to stay hydrated."

"Bruce, I don't feel good."

"I know. But drink this and eat some bread and you'll feel a little better. Please buddy? It'll taste real good. Bruce said.

"O-ok." (Cough, cough) Bruce then used one hand to hold Dick's head up a little while his other hand was used to get the water into his mouth. Suddenly Dick started dosing off again.

"No buddy. I know you're sick but you have to eat something."

"Sorry. I just don't feel good."

"I know you don't, just eat this bread and you can go back to sleep." Dick nodded and slowly began to eat his piece of bread. After he was done, he crawled into Bruce's arms and fell back asleep.

"How can I help him?" Bruce asked the prisoner.

"Without medication, you're doing everything that can be done. If you have him take this twice a day, he may heal in a few days. Bruce looked at the prisoner untrusting.

"I got this from the doctor." He reassured Bruce. Bruce nodded and wolk Dick up again so he could give him the medicine.

"Good boy." Bruce said after Dick got his medicine down. Bruce then laid down with him and they both fell asleep.

For the next few months, Bruce trained hard every day to try and climb that pit. Dick watched his father train every day. Every few days Bruce would try to climb the pit while he stayed with the prisoners chanting "_Deshi Basara."_ Suddenly Bruce fell down and hit the side hard. One day Bruce started training again starting with some push-ups. Dick then got on the ground and started doing push-ups too. Bruce kept doing push-ups and looked at Dick funny.

"I'm trying to stay in shape like you Bruce. Dick explained. Bruce smiled and both did their, workout. Every once in a while Bruce would show Dick some of his Batman moves when no one was looking. "Bruce?"

"Yes Dick."

"I've been thinking. When you get to the top of the pit, you're nearly at the very top. But that large gap is too big to jump it."

"I just need to train harder." Bruce said doing some sit-ups.

"What if next time you go, I go with you?" Bruce stopped doing sit-ups and looked Dick right in the eyes.

"Dick I can't. What if you fell and got hurt? I nearly lost you when we first came in here. I can't risk having that happen again.

"Maybe you could throw me when we get to that large gap. Then I can climb those two steps and…"

"I'm sorry son. I just can't."

Later that night, Bruce had a nightmare about falling down that well. When he awoke he saw Dick who was snuggled close to him like he always had for the past 5 months.

"You do not fear death; you think this makes you strong. This makes you weak.

Why?

How can you move faster than possible? Fight longer than possible? If not from the most powerful impulse of the spirit. The fear of death. The will to survive.

I do fear death. I fear dying in here while my city burns with no one there to save it. I fear dying while my son is alive. He can't watch someone else he loves die in front of him again.

"Then make the climb."

"Just as the child did. Without the rope."

"The next morning, Bruce wolk Dick up and started packing a bag for him and Dick.

"Why are we packing supplies Bruce?"

"Today's the day we get to see the light." Bruce and Dick then left their cell and went to where Bruce would climb.

"Supplies for your journey?" A prisoner asks and some laugh at them. Bruce holds Dick's hand and they make their way to the rope.

"What are they saying?" Bruce asked.

"Rise."

"Ok, you make every move I make. Not one slightest mishap. If I fall don't look down, keep going. Understand?"

"Wait, I'm going with you?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"Yes I want to come!"

"Just…please be careful."

"Every step you make." Bruce hugged him and kissed his forehead incase he did fall to his death. Bruce then refused the rope and he and Dick started to make their way up.

_Deshi Basara. _

Dick climbed up with Bruce following every little move that Bruce made. As they climbed higher and higher, the prisoners' chant of "_Deshi Basara" grew louder. Finally Bruce and Dick made it to the large gap that Bruce could never get past. Suddenly out of nowhere, bats came flying past their heads. Bruce crouched down and protected his son from the bat. As soon as they were gone, Bruce and Dick got back up. The prisoners were practically shouting their chant. Dick looked at Bruce and nodded at him. Bruce took a deep breath as he picked up his son. Then Dick took a deep breath as Bruce swung him back. 1…(back and forward)…2(back)…3. And Bruce threw him across the gap._

**DESHI BASARA! DESHI BASARA! DESHI BASARA! DESHI BASARA! DESHI BASARA! **

Dick was flying his way across the gap. He felt like he was in the circus again and waiting for someone to catch him. He reached out as far as he could to catch the ledge. Bruce watched him fly with a heavy heart. 'I threw him to short. He's going to fall!' Dick reached for the platform and…caught it! The prisoners were clapping and cheering because Dick had made it over that gap. Dick smiled and pulled himself up looking down at the prisoners cheering for him. As soon as he got to his feet he then looked at his father, who was grinning ear to ear and clapping at him.

"Well done lad. Well done." Bruce said. Finally Dick climbed out of the pit and after 5 months in the dark, he saw the world again. Taking in a breath of fresh air, he then threw the rope down at the prisoners who were still shouting.

After a few seconds, Bruce climbed up the rope still grinning ear to ear and scooped him up in his arms. With no going back, Bruce and Dick hand in hand made their way back to their city.

Man was that a long chapter. I actually had Goosebumps writing this. If you want to do something cool, have the exact scene where Bruce is climbing (and succeeds) from the movie and then try and read this. Anyway **I really want some reviews** before I write some more. I might do a Damian oldest and Dick the youngest short. Also I will add Barbra in one of the chapters as I have been asked to.

Thanks

LaurenHardy13


	9. Who Will Take The Bomb? part 1

These reviews are awesome! Keep them coming guys. So this one is going to be _BlossomDragon_'s request at the end of Dark Knight Rises where Bruce takes the bomb and 'dies.' As usual I don't own the Batman trilogy.

"What are you doing?!" Gorden asked.

"I can get it over the bay."

"Set it to fly over the bay and then eject?" Catwomen asked.

"There's no autopilot." Robin said. "Batman you can't do this. You can't…"

"I'm leaving everything to you. The cave, the gadgets, everything." Robin let a single tear slid down his face. That wasn't just Batman talking; it was Bruce Wayne as well. HE was rereading his will to Dick. Then he looked at The Bat.

"You could have done anything, go anywhere, and you came back here."

"So did you."

"I guess we're both suckers." Catwoman then grabbed Batman and kissed him. Suddenly the Bat started up and started flying.

"No. What are you doing?!"

"The world still needs you Batman. They don't need a sidekick."

"I need you. Let me take it!" Batman yelled but Robin just shook his head.

"NO! ROBIN NO!" But he was too late Robin was already gone. Batman then tried to mouth function the Bat but Dick had already put an anti-hack code on the Bat." Suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Batman shouted and fell to his knees. Batman wasn't Batman right now. He was Bruce Wayne. He had lost the most important person in his life once again. Gorden walked over to him and started rubbing his back. "Not him too. Please not him too." Gorden then looked deep into his eyes. He saw hurt into his eyes. Almost the same eyes that he saw…

"Bruce." Gorden whispered. Then he looked to the sky where they saw the Bat last. "Richard." All of a sudden, Batman stood up and grappled away. Gorden didn't know it but he started shedding tears.

Batman went back to the batcave still devastated about what happened. His mask was pulled off his face and was in his hands. He was standing over the ledge by the waterfall. He just stared at the mask. Batman was supposed to help people and all because simple distraction, he'd lost the most important person in his life.

"Please tell me it's not true sir." A familiar voice came from behind him. Bruce turned behind him and saw Alfred staring wide-eyed at him. By the look on Bruce's face, Alfred knew that it was true.

"It was supposed to be me. Selina was talking to me and he took the bomb and…" Bruce then allowed the tears to flow down his face. Alfred then came over to Bruce and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm so very sorry sir." Alfred said but Bruce broke out of his grasp and held his mask tighter. He then shouted in anger, threw the mask on the ground and then he brushed past Alfred to go back to the manor.

"…and all of Gotham was saved. However two people were killed in this tragedy. Richard Wayne and Batman himself. Batman, you will be missed. A ceremony to celebrate Batman will be tomorrow at the Gotham Police Department. Now for tonight's weather…" Clark Kent turned off the T.V and looked at the thirteen year old unconscious next to him. He had found him washed up on shore and his leg was bent weird making him think it was broken. Clark could still hear his heartbeat so he picked him up gently and took him to his apartment. He called a doctor and got him examined. He had a fever and a broken foot.

"Sorry Bruce. But he's not ready to come home just yet."

Dick's funeral was held following day. The only people there were Bruce, Alfred, Lucius, Commissioner Gorden, and a few Wayne Enterprise members. Dick's grave was placed right next to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Everyone was emotional, especially Bruce. After the funeral was over, Bruce fell to his knees and began to stroke Dick's name on the tombstone.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Bruce stayed like that for a good ten minutes before finally stood up and looked at his parent's graves. "I'm sorry" He told their gravestones. "It's my entire fault. I let Dick get into this Batman thing too much that I let my own son…your grandson…be killed because the city was in trouble. I failed you." Bruce then walked into the manor. Alfred just stood there and looked at the door where Bruce disappeared to.

Days passed and Bruce was still in the manor. He never left the manor now. No one had seen him since the funeral. The only time he showed his face was when he went out as Batman; However Batman became a lot colder and left most criminals in body casts, other than that he just sat in his study.

"Master Bruce I will not allow you to shut yourself out like this."

"How can I? My life means nothing now. He's…

"Master Dick wouldn't want you to shut yourself out like this. Would you want Dick to act like this? To spend all his life being batman?

That's the last thing I wanted for him. I never wanted this for him.

"Sir do you love him?"

"Of course I do…did. I would have done anything for him, even trade places with him."

"Then do him a favor sir, go and make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"Alfred why are you always right?"

Dick suddenly began to stir back at Clark's apartment. Dick can you hear me?" Dick moaned. "Come on Dick, open those eyes."

"C-Clark?"

"It's me Dick. Are you ok?"

"I…I feel so…uhhh." Dick said and suddenly got sick.

"Whoa Whoa easy Dick." Clark said as he grabbed the waste basket. After Dick was done, he started crying, "Dick its ok it's ok. You're alright." Dick tried to move but all of a sudden Dick's foot gave a burst of pain.

"AHHHHHHH"

"Dick easy, your foot's broken. You need to let it heal."

"Bruce. Where's Bruce?"

"He's coming; you need to rest for now." Clark carefully got Dick in a comfortable position and finally Dick closed his eyes. Clark knew that Bruce wasn't coming but he didn't want Dick to have a panic attack after what had happened.

"Hello."

"Ma?"

"Clark! It's so good to hear from you."

"You too ma. Listen, I have uh…a close friend that's really sick. Do you think you could come over and help?"

"Oh of course. IN fact I might make some chicken soup to make him feel better."

"Good idea Ma, we'll be here waiting."

"Ok, goodbye Clark."

"Bye Ma." About 20 minutes later, Clark's mother came in with a pot of her world famous Chicken soup.

"Goodness, that poor boy. Well I'm glad you called me Clark. Right, let me call a doctor for the pool lad."

"Dick? Wake up now." Dick opened his eyes right away.

"I have some food for you."

"Oh, ok. Clark where's Bruce."

"Well, um…"

"He doesn't know where I am?"

"No. do you remember anything?

"I remember a plane crash or something."

"Dick you took that bomb so Bruce wouldn't have to."

"I…" Suddenly Dick remembered everything. From Talia to taking the bomb so Bruce could still… "Bruce! Is he alright?"

"Dick, Bruce thinks you're dead."

"Dead? But if Bruce thinks I'm dead…"

"Dick, he's had a lot on his mind. You just need to calm down. As soon as that leg heals then I'll take you home." Dick thought about this for a moment.

"Alright, can I at least tell Bruce I'm alright; I think it's killing him."

"I see no harm." Clark gave him some paper, a pencil, and a book so he could write flat. As soon as his letter was finished he gave it to Clark to send it out.

Bruce was in his study as usual. He may have agreed to not shut himself up but that didn't mean he could have a moment to mourn. He missed that little boy so much. He loved him more than anything and always would.

_It was about a week after Dick had moved into the manor. The little six year old was just sitting in front of the fire playing with his Batman plush. Bruce was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. It was storming out but that didn't bother either one. Well Dick got scared when a large boom was heard. It made his ears hurt. _

'_Crack'_

'_BOOM!'_

_Dick screamed and ran to Bruce. Bruce held him tight as Dick's grip on his shirt tightened. "Don't cry Dickie. I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you." Bruce said. Dick looked up at Bruce and smiled. Bruce then set the newspaper on the table and they both sat down by the fire together. Alfred later came in with a blanket and two hot chocolates. They both drank their hot chocolates still in each other's embrace. _

"Sir? This was addressed to you." Alfred said coming in with a letter and snapping him out of his memory.

"What? Oh thank you Alfred." Bruce said. He then proceeded to open the letter and read it.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I'm writing this to let you know that I am alive. I managed to get out of the plane before the bomb went off. I'm ok, I just managed to get my foot broken but someone is taking care of me. I can't tell you where I am now. It would be too risky, or that's what the person taking care of me said. Don't come looking for me. As soon as my foot heals, I'll come home. I'm sure Alfred heard on the news. Tell him I'm alright. I'll come home as soon as I can. I love you._

Your son,  
Dick 

Bruce was already in tears before he finished the letter. "Dick;" He whispered. "He's alive." Bruce didn't care if Dick told him not to look for him. He was going to find him if it was the last thing he ever did. He then burst into the elevator shaft to head into the Batcave. Down there was Alfred no less cleaning no less.

"Sir what's…?"

"He's alive Alfred. He's alive!"

"Who sir?"

"Dick! He wrote the letter I got!"

"That's wonderful sir. Has he told you where his is?"

"No. But I will find him." Bruce said and went to suit up.

"It's good to have you back sir."

I'm sorry guys, but this is taking much longer then I originally planned. So I'm going to have to stop right here. Plus I haven't been getting as many reviews as I want. So I'll post when I have at least 5 more reviews. Thanks

LaurenHardy13


	10. Who Will Take The Bomb? part 2

That's what I'm talking about guys. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed this story so far.

Batman stayed up for days and nights looking for clues to finding his lost bird. He didn't rest, eat, or went out on patrol unless there was a lead to finding his son.

"Master Bruce please go get some rest sir."

"Alfred I can't. I'm not going to rest until he's at home safe."

"Sir you're not doing Master Dick any good if you over exhaust yourself. Please just rest for a few hours."

"He might not have a few hours. I don't even know if…" Suddenly something pricked Bruce's arm. He turned around to see Alfred holding a syringe. Bruce gave him a bat-glare before passing out.

"Clark…it hurts." Dick said. 'Why am I acting like this? I've broken my foot loads of times.'

"I know it does Dick. Take this and you'll feel better." Clark said holding Dick's medicine.

"Where's Bruce?"

"He's…uh…just take the medicine Dick." Dick took the medicine and asked again about Bruce.

"He's back at the manor. Please Dick, get some rest. You took quite a fall. Dick nodded and finally fell fast asleep.

_NO! ROBIN NO! Batman called._

"_I'm sorry Bruce." Dick said and took off with the bomb attached to the Bat. He knew he was going to die but Gotham still needed Batman. They didn't need some sidekick. Suddenly Dick remembered that Bruce could easily hack into The Bat and make it so that he would take the bomb. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He then punched in a few codes that would make The Bat unhackable. _

_5…4…3…2…EJECT! …BOOM! The bomb exploded leaving nothing but a mushroom cloud. Robin blacked out as soon as he hit the water._

Dick awoke with a start. He was breathing short, heavy gasps. Taking the bomb and ejecting was probably the scariest thing he'd ever encountered since the death of his parents. HE looked over and saw Clark asleep on the chair next to him. Afterwards he laid back down and started thinking of his life living with Bruce. Of course the paparazzi called him circus freak, charity case, orphan and so on. Bruce never thought of him as any of those. He thought of Dick as his son. Didn't matter that he wasn't blood related. He still loved him as a father loves his son.

"_Hurry sir. We must hurry." Alfred said six years ago. Bruce Wayne was having a charity event when Two-Face showed up firing bullets._

"_But where's daddy?" Dick asked._

"_He'll meet us in the cave sir." Alfred whispered. Suddenly Two-Face held a gun right at Dick's face. Alfred pushed Dick protectively behind him. _

"_Harvey, please stop." Dick begged._

"_Harvey Dent is dead. He died with Rachel. _

"_Harvey it's me. It's Dick, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah I remember. Get him!" Harvey's men pushed Alfred out of the way and grabbed Dick and handed him off to Two-Face._

"_No!" Alfred screamed and Harvey put a gun to Dick's forehead. _

"_How lucky are you little boy?" _

"_I'm the luckiest boy in the world. I have two people who came to me and helped me heal after my mommy and daddy died. They love me just like I love them." Dick said looking at Alfred who shed a tear at the young master's words. _

"_Well then…A fifty-fifty chance should be nothing to worry about. Harvey said pulling out a coin. Dick took a shaky deep breath. Two-Face flipped the coin. Alfred was struggling with Two-Face's goons. Harvey caught the coin but before he could open his hand, Batman came up from behind and kicked Harvey in the back casing him to fly forward with Dick still in his grasp. Alfred's captors let their grasp lose which caused Alfred to break free and knock those guys out. He then got the unconscious Two-Face off of Dick who then clang to Alfred who held him close. _

"_Thank you…" Dick said but Batman was gone. Instead Bruce came running up to him and hugged Dick tight as if he were going to disappear any second. _

"_Thank you."_

Dick smiled at that memory. He really meant it when he said he was the luckiest boy in the world. For a minute he actually thought he was going to die. That was how he felt when he ejected from the pilot seat. Realizing how tired he was, he laid down and went to sleep.

Bruce awoke feeling a little better. That's when he remembered…"Dick!" Bruce jumped out of bed not before stumbling because of the syringe. Just then Alfred came in.

"Sir you must take it easy."

"Why? Why did you do that? How long have I been asleep?"

"8 hours to be exact sir…"

"EIGHT HOURS?! Dick could be dead by now!"

"Master Dick will be just fine. He sent that letter to you did he not? He told you that he was ok. Do you trust him sir?"

"Of course I trust him, I trust him with my life."

"Then he's alive and alright sir." Bruce finally nodded. "Come now, you've had a good rest so let's go find the young master."

"_Superman had heard about a bomb that was going to go off in Gotham and decided to go there to see if he could help. He was just about to cross the Gotham limits when he saw a mushroom cloud over the Gotham Bay. 'Was that the bomb?' He then went over to investigate" When there were pieces all over the place falling that looked like airplane pieces. He scanned the bay until he came upon a figure that whose heartbeat was very faint. He dived in to try and listen to where the faint heartbeat was. He turned his head right and saw a young boy in a colorful costume. His eyes widen because he recognized the figure. Quickly he grabbed Dick and flew back to Metropolis_

Clark finally wolk up and saw Dick was awake and just lying down_._

"Hey Dick, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just…I really miss Bruce."

"I know, as soon as you're leg heals up I promise I'll take you home."

"I know…Can I at least call him?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You shouldn't be moving around too much."

"I'm only going to be moving my hands. Not my foot."

"Dick you already sent him that letter."

"But…"

"Dick just let it go."

"Fine."

Bruce went to Wayne Enterprises to try and find Lucius.

"Bruce, I didn't expect you here."

"Fox Dick's alive. I need something to get to Gotham bay where Dick was last seen." Fox looked a Bruce like he was crazy.

"Bruce, are you serious?"

"I'm very serious." Lucius smiled and went down to the prototype room. Soon after he was in The Bat II on the way to the bay. Horrible memories of that day were playing in his head over and over again. At last he got to the place where the bomb exploded. Bruce scanned the area to try and find any evidence of Dick's disappearance. As he scanned the bottom of the bay, he started finding chunks and wreckage of The Bat; it made him happy because he knew that he was in the right place.  
All of a sudden he noticed some red lines going into the water and back out again. "Super Sonic Disturbances. But jet craft doesn't fly this low. Unless…"

Dick ate his lunch slowly. He wasn't as in pain as he was at first but he was homesick. "As soon as this leg heals I'm going home." Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it Dick." Clark said trying to be funny but it didn't work. Clark opened the door and found someone he was not expecting. "B-Bruce." Clark said as Bruce gave him the ultimate Bat glare.

"Bruce!" Dick shouted and finally smiled. His father had found him.

"Care to explain this?" Bruce said walking in.

"Well I…"

"And when were you going to tell me that my son was alive? Do you know how worried I was?!"

"You brought this on yourself. What were you thinking bringing a child into this? These criminals will kill him if they get the chance. Have you even thought about that?"

"I never had any intentions of having him join this life. The last thing I ever wanted was for him to be Batman! The only reason I allowed him to join me was so that no one could lose their family just like we did."

"Yet Rachel died six years again because of you."

"Don't you dare blame Bruce for that?" Dick shouted. Clark then was silent at Dick's words. Bruce then proceeded to pick his son up and head out the door.

"Oh and by the way, if you ever try to keep my son away from me again. Bruce then took out a piece of kryptonite which made Clark very weak and fell on the floor. "I'll do much worse." Bruce said and left. 

When Bruce got home he immediately put Dick in his own bed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No I actually feel a lot better now." Bruce then leaned down and hugged his son for the first time since the bomb.

"I thought I'd lost you. Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry Bruce. Dick said pulling back. Someone had to take it and I thought…you didn't need a partner."

"No, I could never live my life without you. When I thought you died, I was heartbroken. I was even thinking about giving up Batman."

"You did?" Bruce nodded.

"Then I remembered what we stand for. We give Gotham hope and I knew you wouldn't want me to give up."

"I wouldn't."

"When I got your letter, it gave me hope that I could still save you. I looked everywhere for you. I love you."

"I love you too dad." Bruce gave his son a quick hug again.

"Alright partner, it's time for bed."

"Ok." Dick said and started to lie down.

"Oh and Dick? Alfred's staying for good."

Well there you go. I really hope you like it. I'm sorry to say that I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be back till Friday. But when I get back **I will start writing as long as I'm getting reviews.**

Jason Todd-Clark is going to get it when I see him again.

LaurenHardy13-Jason shut up. Just because you're in the next chapter doesn't mean you have to come into the others.

That's right everyone. Next chapter is going to be a Damian the Oldest and Dick the youngest. Remember I still gladly will take any requests that you may have for the trilogy. I have seen all of them. Remember to review.

LaurenHardy13


	11. Damian The Oldest

This chapter is going to be really cute. It's going to be a Damian the Oldest and Dick the Youngest.

Damian: 18

Tim: 16

Jason: 13

Dick: 6

"Hi Dami. What are you doing?" six year old Dick Grayson-Wayne asked his oldest brother Damian.

"Oh hello Birdy. I'm just doing some work."

"When can I come out and help?"

"Not till you're a little older bud. I couldn't even go out until I was nine years old." Dick's head dropped down as in disappointment. Suddenly the bat-mobeil rolled in along with Dick's other big brothers.

"Daddy! Jason! Timmy!" Dick said as Robin, Red Robin and Batman finally came home.

"Hiya baby Bat." Jason said.

"Hi Dickie. Now I thought for sure we said goodnight but it appears we did not." Bruce said.

"No, you said goodnight daddy but…" suddenly Dick noticed a long cut on his big brother. "Timmy! You got hurt!" Dick shouted and ran towards Tim.

"It's just a little scratch from Joker Birdy. I'm ok." Tim said as he picked up his little brother.

"That big meanie. Daddy is he (yawn) is he in jail?"

"Yes he's in jail Dickie. Now I think its way past somebody's bedtime." Bruce said as Dick started rubbing his eyes.

"And time to get those scratches and bruises checked out sirs." Alfred said coming into the cave.

"Aww It's just some scratches Alf. Nothing to freak out about." Jason said.

"I will be the judge of that master Jason."

"Alright, well let me get this little guy back in bed and I'll come right back down." Tim said since Dick had laid his head down on Tim's shoulder.

"Alright, goodnight Dickie"

"Night Birdy."

"Tim, how come I can't come with you, Damian, Jason, and daddy?"

"You're too young birdy. I didn't start till I was 9. Not only that but I had to train with dad and Damian for a year so I didn't come with them till I was ten." Dick look a little upset so Damian came up with a solution. "Tell you what, next time I have to work on a case you can help me."

"Ok. Night Tim."

"Night Dickie." A figure outside was watching the entire scene with Dick and Tim. The figure knew how protective the Wayne children were of each other; especially over the youngest. But the figure knew that he could get the most money out of the youngest. "Oh yes, he will be perfect."

"Hey Dickie, it's time to get up." Damian said.

"No. Still sleeping."

"Oh you're sleeping; I guess I'll have to get the others up by myself." That got Dick up.

"I wanna help." Dick shouted.

"Shhhhhhh, you don't want to wake them up yet do you?" Dick shook his head. Damian put his pointer finger to his lips and they both tiptoed to the room next door which was Jason's.

"Stop poking me Birdy. Go away." Jason said but Dick just kept poking. Jason moved to the middle of the bed where Dick could not reach. "Night Birdy." Dick stuck his lip out and looked to the floor.

"Gotta play fair Jas." Damian said and lifted Dick up on the bed who then started jumping up and down.

"I hate you Damian."

"I hate you too now get up. Father needs us to eat and get ready to go to that fitting place to get our tuxedos for tonight."

"Oh Joy. Birdy knock it off." Jason said as he tackled Dick and started tickling him which made him laugh.

"So Bruce is going to make Dick wear that dumb monkey suit too. What touchier. I'd rather be captured by the Joker."

"Ha ha now get up already."

"I'm up I'm up, jeez."

"Come on Dickie. We still have to wake Tim up."

"Ok." Dick said and took Damian's hand and left Jason's room.

"There you are sirs. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Alfred said.

"Ok Alfred." Dick said. As soon as they got Tim up which was a lot easier then Jason, they went downstairs."

"Morning Dickie, Damian."

"Hi daddy"

"Hello father."

"Well we have to go pick up our suits, then what do you say we go and get some ice cream later."

"Yeah!" Dick said.

"Ok Dickie, eat up and then we'll go." As soon as Jason finally got downstairs and ate, the Bat family headed out into town. While walking to the store, a man came running towards them. Pushing through Dick and Bruce and causing Dick to fall down.

"Dickie are you ok?" Bruce asked lifting him up. Dick nodded.

"What a jerk." Tim said looking at the running man. Dick retook Bruce's hand and they continued on.

_Later that night_

"Daddy this itches."

"I told you. Bruce quit torturing the poor kid." Jason said.

"I know bud, trust me. I hated wearing these things as a kid too, but we have too."

"Don't worry kid; we only have to wear this monkey suit until bedtime." Tim says.

"Alright, ready for the paparazzi? Remember, don't listen to them birdie. They don't understand."

"Ok." Then the Wayne's' walked into the ballroom and just a predicted, the girls and paparazzi came at full blast.

"THERE HE IS!"

"BRUCIE! You remember me don't you?"

"Awwww aren't you just adorable." A girl said to Dick. Dick just pushed himself behind his older brothers. The girls always acted nice because Bruce was around, but when he was gone, they called him circus brat, orphan, gypsy, and so on.

"Remember, don't listen to them birdie." Tim whispered. Dick then pulled Tim's sleeve and pointed to the punch table.

"Sure buddy, go ahead." Dick went over to the punch table and found Alfred putting out more cups.

"Hi Alfred."

"Hello sir."

"Can I…can I have some juice?"

"Certainly sir." Alfred poured a cup of punch and gave it to Dick.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir." Dick then looked around to try and see where the girls had dragged his daddy to. Suddenly he heard something going 'beep beep beep'. He kept walking but the beeping sound didn't get softer. It stayed the same pitch. He checked his pockets and found nothing. He then started to get scared. 'Maybe daddy knows what it is.' Dick thought. Just as he started walking towards Bruce the sound of breaking glass and screaming women was heard behind him. He turned around to see someone holding a gun and shooting at the ceiling.

"TIM! JAS! BIRDY! WHERE ARE YOU?! Damian shouted.

"Dami!" Dick screamed.

"Kid hurry, we have to get out of here." A man said.

"But what about Damian, Tim, Jason, daddy, and Alfred?"

"They're waiting for us outside. Hurry up. Bruce wants to take you and the boys somewhere safe."

"Ok." The man took the Dick's hand and started dragging him out the door. Dick was trying to keep up but the man was running too fast. Coming outside they came to a large truck. The man started pulling Dick towards the truck but Dick tried to pull back suddenly not trusting this man.

"Master Dick! Where are you sir?!" Dick then realized that this man was trying to kidnap him.

"Alfred! Daddy! Help!" Dick screamed. Alfred, Bruce and the others came outside to try and help Dick. But the truck was gone before they could react.

"NO! BIRDY!" Jason shouted at the truck.

"Dickie!" Bruce screamed.

"Count this as revenge old friend." A voice said.

"Tommy." Bruce whispered. "Tim, call commissioner Gordon, Alfred, try to get everyone calmed down. The rest of you are to stay in the ballroom until we can figure out what just happened."

"Father, shouldn't we suit up?" Damian asked.

"Not yet, we need to be here because Dick was kidnapped." As soon as the commissioner arrived Bruce told the whole story.

"So the shooting was just a diversion. While everyone was focused on the shooting, Thomas grabbed Richard while no one was looking." Commissioner said.

"That's how it looks." Tim said.

"You think they'll call? For a ransom I mean." Jason asked.

"Most likely." Commissioner said.

"I'm not so sure." Bruce admitted. "Tommy blames me for being the way he is. He hated his parents so he tried to kill them. His Father died but his mother was saved because of my father. He could kill him to get even with me." The Wayne children gave a gasp.

"He'll call Father, I know he will."

"Yes, we'll set up a machine that can trace the call in two minutes. The hard part is keeping him on the phone."

"We'll do our best." Gordon said.

"Sir, this just arrived for Mr. Wayne." An officer said. He handed Bruce a letter and reads it with each word stabbing his heart.

_Bruce,_

_Nice to see you again. What's it been? Fifteen years? Time sure does fly doesn't it? By now you probably realize that one of your little sons is missing. Now here's the deal. You bring 15 million dollars to that penthouse of yours on Saturday night or else you'll never see your little son again. I see any cops, or your sons in costume and he dies. _

_Sincerely  
H+Z_

"H and Z? H is for Hush but who's Z? Tim asked. Bruce thought of every criminal that started with the letter Z.

"Victor Zsasz." Bruce whispered.

"NO!" Jason screamed and ran out of the room. Jason ran into Dick's room, slammed the door, and sobbed into his pillow. Zsasz would torture Dick and make that tally on his skin alone with everyone else he killed. He held his brother's stuffed animal close to him as comfort. He and the others loved Dick from the moment he came into the family; and if anything ever happened to him, the whole family would fall apart. Bruce would go down that dark path and no one would be able to pull him back out.

"Jas?"

"Go away Drake." Jason said still crying.

"I can't. Not when my brother needs me." Tim said as he made his way over to his youngest brother's bed.

"Birdie needs you. Shouldn't you be helping him?"

"We can't do anything until the Commish lives." Jason sat up still hugging Peanut.

"What if…What if we find him and he's…" Jason let out a sob.

"That's not gonna happen Jas. I promise. Tim then hugged Jason as he still cried.

"I'll find you Birdie. I promise." Jason told the elephant.

Hush dragged Dick into his little cell where his arms were chained to a wall. "Lemme go. Please lemme go."

"Oh am I going to have fun with this one." Zsasz said.

"Please, I wanna go home." Dick begged. Suddenly Zsasz slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson.

"No, please don't hurt me."

"Oh don't worry. This is gonna hurt you way more then it's gonna hurt me. Zsasz pulled out a knife and made a tally mark on Dick's arm. Dick screamed out in pain and tried to get away put his chains wouldn't let him. "Oh I can't wait to add a tally. And it will be made with your blood. Dick shivered at the thought.

"My…my daddy and brothers will find me."

"Oh I know he will. But will he get to you on time" Zsasz then took the knife and out it at the boy's throat. Dick screamed out in pain. But as Dick's screams grew louder, Zsasz pushed the knife deeper

"Don't kill him you idiot, we need him alive." Hush said coming in. Finally Zsasz took the knife away from his throat. Dick was gasping short breaths as he was terrified. What else was this man going to do to him? Dick then started crying. "Shhhhhhh, there there, It's alright, _hush little baby don't say a word. Daddy's gonna come for you and make me rich." _ Dick at last cried himself to sleep. "Goodnight baby."

Ok Father, what can we do?" Damian asked.  
"We can't do anything. Not as long as they have Dick we can't do a thing."

"But Bruce, he's in the hands of a killer."

"Exactly, we can't go after them as long as Dick's in their hands. As soon as we have Dick out of harm's way, then we can g after him."

"So basically we're suppose to wait and entire week while our brother is out there maybe dying." Tim asked.

"Tim we have no clues to go on. The only thing we can do is pray that Hush calls us and stays on long enough to trace it."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're gonna let them kill Dick and not even look for him? Do you even care about him?! Jason shouted.

"Jason Todd don't you ever say that again. Of course I care about him. I love him. But I just can't do anything right now"

"You're the fricken Batman! You're pathetic Bruce.

"Jason!" Tim said.

"You keep your trap shut Drake."

"Jason Todd! You listen to me right now. There is nothing I want more than anything to have Dick at home safe. Don't you dare think otherwise."

"You saw the note Todd. If any of us show up, Dick dies instantly." Tim reminded him.

"So you're going to allow my little brother to stay in that hell hole for a whole week?"

"He's our little brother too Jason." Damian said.

"Somehow I don't believe that." He said and left the cave.

Dick wolk up and felt pain all over his body. He felt so weak that he could hardly move without hurting himself. Dick then started crying. "Daddy. Save me." He cried.

"Are you awake little baby?" Hush asked coming in. Dick flinched and started moving back towards the wall. He then started moving towards Dick.

"Please. Please don't hurt me."

"Aw little baby. Are you afraid? Do you want your daddy?"

"Y-yes."

"Did your daddy tell you that I was a personal friend of his little baby?" Dick shook his head. "We were good friends as children because we grew up in the same social class. But the thing that made us different was that daddy loved his parents and I hated them. My father always hurt me. If I gave him a hug, he would hit me for touching me. Yet my own mother would never try and protect me. No matter how much I begged her. So to solve this, I decided to kill my parents. I took out the breaks when they took a little drive. My father was killed but my mother survived. Then my _good friend_ Bruce decided to tell his father and made my mother all better again. That's when I started to attack people for being cruel. Then I was sent to a psych ward; and it was your father's entire fault. So now is the time for my revenge." Hush came towards Dick and pulled out the same knife that Zsasz had before.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry little baby. This is going to hurt." Hush started at Dick's cheek and dragged the knife to the corner of Dick's eye. Dick was screaming his little heart out. Then he went to Dick's other cheek and dragged the knife to Dick's right ear. "Now little baby, I'm going to give you an experience of how my father use to treat me." Hush then started beating Dick until he fell into unconscious. "Sleep now little baby." Hush said and left the room.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jason screamed. He sat up gasping from what he saw. His brother, his poor baby brother was in that monster's hands. He dreamed of his brother getting beat up while he was behind a glass window and kept beating on the glass to try and get to his brother but something was holding him back. Finally Dick fell to the ground with his eyes closed. Jason got up and ran downstairs. The rest of the family was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Damian said not looking happy. Bruce then walked in to see all his children were unhappy. Jason refused to look at Bruce no matter what he said. All of a sudden the phone began to ring. The entire family just stared at the phone. Alfred ran in with the tracking device and Damian took over. Alfred walked towards the phone and picked the phone up.

"Wayne residents…who is calling sir…I see, I'll summon him." Bruce grabbed for the phone but Alfred had done this enough times to know to have the criminals stay on as long as possible. Finally Alfred gave Bruce the phone.

"Wayne here"

"Hi Bruce, long time no see."

"Tommy please, let Dick go. This is between you and me."

"You're the reason I got disowned! It's your fault I got put in that psycho ward! You ruined my life."

"Everything that happened to you was all you. You killed your father, you attacked that kid, you're the reason you got disowned."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A little boy screamed in the background.

"DICK! TOMMY STOP!"

"You've got five days to gather up the money. Or else."

"Daddy. Please." He heard Dick whimper then suddenly the phone cut off. Tim had to pull up a chair for Bruce to sit down as he was growing pail.

"Damian?" Bruce asked.

"I'm sorry father. I couldn't get the trace." Bruce then covered his face with his hand.

"They're torturing him." The entire Wayne family was shook up about what just happened. Jason was staring at his breakfast, Tim was next to the chair doing nothing but looking at the floor, and Damian tried pulling a brave face for his little brothers but was ruined when he took a deep breath. "I can't take this, he won't survive the week." _Please. Please don't take that little boy from us. We can't live our lives without him. _Bruce thought.

5 days later

"Father, it's almost time." Damian told Bruce. The family hadn't slept at all that week and all they wanted was to have their baby bird back. Bruce put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder.

"We'll get him back Damian. I promise." Damian nodded his head and gave his father a smile.

"I just hope birdie's alright." (Ring, Ring) Damian ran to turn the tracking device on and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Get your father."

"Tommy was have you done with Bird-uh Dick."

"You're brothers just fine. Now get your father."

"Yes sir." Damian waited for about ten seconds before handing the phone to his father.

"Where's my son?"

"He'll be fine as long as you deliver the money."

"Please Tommy; just let me speak to him." There was fumbling on the other line until a little voice was heard.

"H-hello?"

"Dickie? Is that you?"

"Daddy? W-where are you?"

"Dickie, I'm coming to get you. You'll be home before you know it."

"Hurry daddy. Please."

"I will baby. I will."

"You better show up or else you'll never see your son again." Suddenly the line went dead.

"Father! I got it! I got the trace. 794 Harrison Avenue." Damian said.

"Let's get suit up."

Dick laid in the fetal position. He was in so much pain that it was so hard to move without hurting himself. He had just talked to his father and he promised him he would come for him, but he was giving up hope. He had been in this place for just about a week and his daddy and brothers never came for him. Suddenly Zsasz and Hush came in.

"Are you in pain little baby?" Hush asked.

"Don't hurt me."

"Oh don't worry little baby. This isn't going to hurt any less than it already has." Zsasz raised the knife. Dick was ready for this; even if it killed him he was ready.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice shouted. Suddenly Batman, Robin, Red Robin, and Nightwing came busting through the window. But they were too late. The knife was already in Dick's body. Batman kicked Hush and Nightwing kicked Zsasz while Red Robin and Robin went over to their little brother.

"Birdie? Come on Birdie wake up." Red begged. No answer.

"Baby bird it's time to get up." Robin said. Still no answer. The two brothers just stared at their little brother. He looked so battered and broken that he didn't even look alive. Jason slowly tried to feel for his brother's pulse.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Him. Again!" Batman screamed and he knocked his old friend out. Nightwing did the same and punched Zsasz out.

"Dickie?" Batman whispered. He went over to his son. His son was covered in bruises, scratches and scrapes.

"He's alive Batman." Red said.

"We have to get him to Leslie." Nightwing said.

"Your right." Batman tried to lift up his son up but Dick suddenly Dick moaned as in pain. "I'm sorry son." Batman said and the family left.

"_Don't worry little baby. This is going to hurt a lot." "Are you in pain little baby?" "You ruined my life!" _

"_Bruce?"_

"_I hate you. I wish I never adopted you!"_

"_NO! PLEASE!"_

"_Birdie! Wake up! It's ok! You're ok!" Dick wolk up with a start and starting breathing heavy. _

"Baby, it's ok. It's me, Timmy."

"T-Timmy?"

"Yes Dickie. You're home now." Dick reached for Tim and crushed him into a hug.

"I was so scared. I thought you forgot about me."

"I would never forget about you Dickie. None of us would."

"W-where's…?"

"They're both in jail and they won't be coming out."

"Where's d-daddy."

"I'll go get him." Tim said and left. Dick laid back down and started getting nervous.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna come for you and make me rich."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dick screamed. All of a sudden the entire Wayne family came running into Dick's room. Bruce was the first one in and sighed in relief when he realized that his little bird was in no danger.

"Dickie it's alright. It's ok. I'm here. Daddy's here now." Bruce said picking up his little bird and kissing his forehead.

"Daddy. S-so c-cold."

"Shhhhhh, I'm here now. We all are." Bruce said and all of Dick's older brothers came together and hugged their little brother to keep him warm.

"We love you kid. We always will." Jason said.

"And no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you." Damian said. Tim then gave his baby brother a kiss.

"We'll protect you." Tim said. Dick smiled and laid down on his father's chest. No one had the heart to leave that little boy alone, so they all slept in Dick's bed. They realized that this kidnapping had torn them all up and they were going to do everything in their power to help their little bird feel safe again.

Sweetness. Finally finish this. So Batman came to my house today and said I would pay for making his little bird suffer like that, so he's sending me to a place way worse than Arkham. A place called school where I have to spend 180 days at . Anyway I will still be writing but I will have to focus on my school work. Thanks and remember to review please remember to review.


	12. Failsafe vs Misplaced

Ok, a fan has requested a new story that is loooooooooooooooooong. I plan to do that and though it make take a while I plan to still post some random Daddybat Moments. I have two in mind and I want you guys to vote on. (Dick will be six in both of them) So one of them is based off of the young Justice episodes Misplaced, and the other one is Failsafe. I will give you guys a week from today August 31, 2013 to September 7, 2013. Just review on what you want me to review first. I will be posting both of them but I can't decide what to do first.

Misplaced preview.

"Ok Dickie, why don't we go and see if Alfred has any snacks for us." Bruce said picking up his son.

"Ok daddy." Dick said. Suddenly Bruce disappeared and Dick fell to the floor with a grunt. "DADDY!" 'Oh no. Where is he? What if he was kidnapped by aliens? What if the Joker has him?' "Alfred! Alfred help!" Dick ran into the kitchen to find Alfred's tray that he always carried around on the floor. Alfred never just left his tray on the floor. 'They have Alfred too?!' Dick thought worriedly. Bruce had always told him that if ever Dick was in trouble he would call the league. Dick went down to the batcave and ran to the computer.

"Wally! I can't find Daddy, or Alfred, or anybodies."

"You too? My uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are missing too."

Bruce's world

"Alfred! Dickie's gone!"

"Worldwide reports are coming in. Every child under eighteen years old has disappeared. Parents are desperate; from the president, to religious groups, and even the heroes of the Justice League."

"We'll find him Bruce." Diana said.

"How can you be sure princess? We haven't gotten any leads."

"Because you won't stop until you get your son back. And neither will I." Suddenly every member with a sidekick (Sorry Roy) Partner came running into the cave.

"I can't find Zatanna anywhere!"

"Wally was having lunch when he just disappeared!"

"I know Roy was mad at me again but he doesn't just run away."

"Kalder'am was practicing with Mira when he just vanished." Everyone was talking at once that Batman just gave them a glare and they all shut up.

"Zatara I need you to find the main source of where the energy is coming from." Batman said.

Dick's world

"It'll be alright Dick. We'll find Bruce, Alfred, everyone." Wally told Dick. Suddenly a kid appeared out of nowhere.

"Cool it worked." The kid said. Wally and Roy pushed Dick behind them and prepared to fight.

"I-it's me, Captain Marvel."

"Sure, and I'm Spiderman." Wally said.

"Come on Wally. This is no time for nachos and pineapple juice."

"Come out, come out heroes. Do you miss your mentors? Klarion taunted. Suddenly Klarion shot lightning at Robin who started screaming.

"ROB!" Wally screamed. Klarion stopped his spell and Dick laid unconscious.

**Ok now Failsafe is going to be a little different from the episode. **

Failsafe preview

"Why, why did daddy leave me?" Robin asked crying.

"He was just trying to save the world." Connor said.

"Why does he always do that!? He sacrifices everything and everyone just for the sake of his mission! He'll even sacrifice me for the mission." Dick shouted and started balling. Connor who was speechless just hugged Robin.

"DICK! LOOK OUT!" Roy screamed and jumped in front of Dick so the blast would hit him and not his little brother.

"NO! ROY!" Robin screamed. But it was too late Roy was gone.

"Everyone's leaving me." Robin cried. Wally just looked at him trying not to cry. Now since he was the oldest brother he had to make protecting Dick his number one priority.

"Wally. Are we gonna die?"

"No bud. We're not going to die. Can you hold on to my back so we can get out of here?"

"I-I think so." Dick said. He held on to Wally and they ran as fast as Wally could run.

"Dick! Close your eyes!" Wally screamed.

Suddenly Dick gasped and shot up out of breath. Then he saw…his father. His daddy was alive. "D-daddy?"

"Yes Dickie. I'm here." Bruce tried to touch him but Dick flinched. Bruce's eyes went wide. Dick was afraid of him.

"This is my entire fault. There's only one thing to do. I need you to put me in the simulation, and under no circumstances are you to pull me out of it. Is that understood?"

"Batman, you saw what it did to the others. If I did this you could…" Batman gave Manhunter the ultimate Bat-glare.

"Do. It." Manhunter's eyes glowed and Batman felt dizzy.

"Daddy? What are you doing?!"

"I have to see what I put you through." Bruce said and fell to the ground.

"NO! DADDY! DADDY!" Dick shouted and shook Bruce but he would not wake up.

Ok guys. Remember to post your vote and this will close next Saturday. Thanks and I still will take requests from season 1. I really don't like season 2 that much.

LaurenHardy13


	13. Misplaced

Real sorry about the wait guys. School has been torcher and I was so busy this week. Anyway Misplaced won the contest. Don't worry everyone who voted for Failsafe, that one will be next. So enjoy.

Dickie. Where are you?" Bruce asked. His little ward/son was hiding from him somewhere in the living room.

"Dickie's not here." A little voice from behind the couch said.

"He's not? Well I guess I'll have to look for him." Bruce said out loud. Bruce began to look everywhere except behind the couch where his giggling son was. "I can't find Dickie anywhere. I guess I'll have to eat the cookies Alfred's making for us all by myself."

"Here I am daddy!" Dick shouted jumping out from behind the couch.

"Here you are." Bruce said spinning his son around while Dick was still giggling. "Come on; let's go see if those cookies are done." Bruce then started walking to the kitchen when suddenly Bruce disappeared Dick dropped to the floor with a grunt.

"DADDY!" Dick screamed. 'Oh no. Where is he? What if he was kidnapped by aliens? What if the Joker has him?' "Alfred! Alfred help!" Dick ran into the kitchen to find Alfred's tray that he always carried around on the floor. Alfred never just left his tray on the floor. 'They have Alfred too?!' Dick thought worriedly. Bruce had always told him that if ever Dick was in trouble he would call the league. Dick went down to the Batcave and ran to the computer. "Robin to Watchtower! Robin to Watchtower! Help!" All that was heard was static. "Uncle Clark! Aunt Diana! Please help me!" Still there was static. Dick still had two more people to try. "Robin to Speedster! Robin to Speedster!"

"Speedster here."

"WALLY!"

"Dick? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Daddy, or Alfred, or anybodies!"

"You too? I can't find Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris either."

"I'm scared Wally, what if the Joker has daddy."

"It's alright Dickie, we'll find him. Do you think you can meet me at the Watchtower?"

"I-I think so. But I've never done it without daddy."

"You just walk through it and you'll be transported up there."

"O-ok."

"I'll meet you there. Speedster out." Dick walked over towards the zeta beam.

"Ok, just like Wally and daddy said. Just walk through the beam." Dick told himself. Dick took a deep breath and walked through the beam.

Recognized: Robin B-01 the zeta beam said and Dick was transported to the Watchtower. "I did it! Wally? Where are you?"

Recognized: Kid Flash B-03

"Wally!" Dick screamed and ran towards his older brother.

"Dickie, are you ok?"

"W-Wally, daddy's g-gone." Robin said and started crying.

"It's ok Dickie, we're going to get him back. I promise you."

Recognized: Speedy B-06

Once again Dick ran to the Zeta beam and found his oldest brother. "Roy! Everyone's gone!" Robin said still crying. Roy came over to him and hugged him just like Wally did.

"Don't cry, we'll find them." Roy said. "Come on. I've set up a refugee center at Gotham Academy's gym. I want you both to stay there until…"

"No! I'm not gonna sit while Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are missing! I'm Kid Flash!"

"Neither of you are official partners and besides, this is dangerous stuff. I want you guys to stay at the gym and that's final." Roy tried his best to do a glare.

"You need to work on your glare." Wally said.

"Forget the glare, let's go."

When they got to the gym there were other kids sitting trying to entertain themselves. Dick, Wally, and Roy hand in hand walked to where some of the other partners were.

"My- my daddy j-just vanished. He was teaching me a healing spell when he…" Zatanna said and started crying.

"My queen and I were practicing some moves for when I get older when every adult in Atlantis went missing." Kalder said.

"Dad was training me for…well he just disappeared." Artemis said.

"Everyone's gone." Megan said.

"That's why we're going to have to become a team now. It's the only way we're going to get our families back" Kalder said.

"Good luck with that. While you guys go play hero, I'm going to get this solved." Roy said releasing Dick's hand and left the team.

"Roy wait! Come back!" Dick said but Roy was already gone.

"Ok, first things first, we're going to have to have a leader." Kalder explained.

"Pass." Superboy said.

"I would, but I just…you know." Megan said.

"I really think you should be leader Kalder." Robin said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you stayed calm when this was going on and you came up with the whole team idea." Wally said. Everyone then agreed.

"Ok, Zatanna, we need you to locate the source of…"

"But…I can't. My daddy only lets me do simple spells. And I don't know the spell."

"I have some footage of your dad doing that location spell a few weeks ago. You can use that." Kalder said.

"I…ok, I'll try."

"Great, let's go back to the cave." When the team got back to the cave Zatanna started to get nervous. Kalder gave her a reassuring smile and showed her father saying the spell so she could learn it. After a few minutes Zatanna said she was ready. Taking a deep breath Zatanna then said, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros." Suddenly a red dot appeared on the globe they had pulled up.

"Coordinates locked. It's Roanoke Island."

"You did it! You did it!" Robin cheered. Zatanna smiled at Robin.

Dickie. Where are you?" Bruce asked. His little ward/son was hiding from him somewhere in the living room.

"Dickie's not here." A little voice from behind the couch said.

"He's not? Well I guess I'll have to look for him." Bruce said out loud. Bruce began to look everywhere except behind the couch where his giggling son was. "I can't find Dickie anywhere. I guess I'll have to eat the cookies Alfred's making for us all by myself."

"Here I am daddy!" Dick shouted jumping out from behind the couch.

"Here you are." Bruce said spinning his son around while Dick was still giggling. "Come on; let's go see if those cookies are done." Suddenly as if squeezing him too hard, Dick disappeared. "DICKIE!" Bruce screamed. Bruce was terrified about what just happened. His little boy just disappeared and he had no idea where he was. "Alfred! Dickie's gone!" Bruce screamed.

"What?!" Alfred said confused.

"He just disappeared from my arms." Bruce said running to the Batcave. "I'll be in the Batcave if you need me." He said and disappeared down the elevator. 'Where is he? Is he hurt? Is he scared? And who do I put in a body cast?' Bruce thought on his way down. Bruce ran to the computer and looked for Dick's homing transition. According to the homing device he was standing right here in the bat-cave. He had absolutely no idea where his son was. "No." He whispered. Suddenly he heard someone coming in on the computer. Batman, every child under the age of eighteen has disappeared."

"I'm aware." Batman said in his Batman voice.

"Well…we need you to come to the watchtower right away." The only thing that concerned him right know was getting Dick back, but if he worked with the league he had a better chance of finding his son.

"Beam me up." All of a sudden Batman was transported to the watchtower where Wonder Women was waiting for him.

"Bruce, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Princess. What are our leads?"

"Bruce I…"

"What do we have so far?" He asked again.

"Bruce! I promise you we'll find him."

"How can you be so sure princess? We have nothing."

"Because I know you. You won't stop until you get your son back. And neither will I. I love Dick almost as much as you do." Suddenly every member with a sidekick (Sorry Roy) Partner came running into the cave.

"I can't find Zatanna anywhere!"

"Wally was having lunch when he just disappeared!"

"I know Roy was mad at me again but he doesn't just run away."

"Kalder'am was practicing with Mira when he just vanished." Everyone was talking at once that Batman just gave them a glare and they all shut up.

"Zatara I need you to find the main source of where the energy is coming from." Batman said.

"I can try." Zatara cleared his throat and said "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros" Suddenly a red dot appeared on the globe of the world. "There. That's where the sorcery is coming. "Now all we have to do is…"

Recognized- Captain Marvel 1.5. Suddenly Captain Marvel came in and looked surprised to see the league there.

"You guys are alright!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about? It's the children that aren't alright." Zatara said.

"But I just saw…wait a minute…"

"Captain where have you been all this time?"

"On a world without grown-ups. Holy Mollie there are two worlds."

"Two dimensions. One for Adults…" Batman explained

"And one for kids." Captain finished.

"And you can travel to the other world?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I think I can…no, I know I can."

"SHAZAM!"

Dick's world

Dick sat on the league sofa getting ready to cry. Then Wally walked in and saw his little brother upset. He then walked to the sofa and put an arm around him.

"I'm scared Wally. What if we never get them back? What if I never see Alfred and Daddy ever again?" All of a sudden, Dick's tears started to fall.

"Hey don't start crying little buddy. Everything's going to be alright. We'll find Bruce, Uncle Barry, all of them. That's what heroes do." Wally said. After that Wally and Dick walked back into the cave where everyone was waiting. Including…

"ROY! You came back!" Dick shouted and ran to Roy to hug him.

"Yeah, well I figured you guys could use my help. What are brother's for."

"To boss their little brothers around." Wally said trying to sound funny.

"I'm gonna…" Suddenly a kid appeared out of nowhere "Cool it worked." The kid said. Wally and Roy pushed Dick behind them and prepared to fight.

"I-it's me, Captain Marvel."

"Sure, and I'm Spiderman." Wally said.

"Come on Wally. This is no time for nachos and pineapple juice." Wally's eyes went wide because that's what he always asked the real Captain Marvel all the time just to bug him.

"Ok, so you're Captain Marvel. So where the heck have you been."

"Listen, I've just been in contact with the league. They want you to go to Roanoke Island and…"

"Yeah we know. We already know that's where the sorcery is coming from and we were just about to head there." Wally said.

"How did you…Wait…you didn't mean alone right?"

"No, we were going to go with the League. What other choice do we have?"

"But you guys are way too young to be going on a mission like this."

"Ha, looks who's talking Mr. ten year old." Roy laughed.

"Forget that, just wait till I get back and talk to the league about this ok?"

"Don't count on it." Roy whispered.

"SHAZAM!"

"So that's what they told me. They were going to fight the sorcery that Zatara found."

"How did they even know where to look?" Zatara asked.

"They used Zatanna to find it for themselves."

"You mean they started their own team?"

"That's what I saw."

"We'll just have to trust them." Batman said. We can't do anything while we are in two dimensions."

"But they are so young." Zatara said.

"I've got to known Kalder'am over the years. He will not let anyone down." Aquaman said.

"Alright, tell the team…"

"I can't believe they're actually letting us do this." Wally said on Miss. Marshin's plane.

"You're telling me. Now why did we bring Birdie again?" Roy whispered

"No babysitters' genius."

Alright Birdie, you're gonna stay here until…"

"But I wanna help."

"You can help. While we fight the bad guys I need to keep a look out. If someone tries to take you, I need you to scream as loud as you can and we'll help you." Roy explained.

"That and you can yell if one of the other members needs help on something." Kalder said.

"Yeah, someone has to know what the bad guys are doing." Robin said.

"That's right Robin." Megan said. "Approaching Roanoke island."

Klarion was still meditating when arrows and water came at him. "That's the best you can do junior heroes?" Klarion then attacked Roy, Artemis, and Aqualad with lightning. Kid Flash came at full speed to the circle but Klarion had put a shield over it so no one could come in. Suddenly the crystal in the middle of the circle began to be electrified. "So you teamed up with the grownups. Kids are so overrated. All of a sudden the entire team was being electrified.

"SPEEDY! KF!" A little voice came from behind him.

"Awww how cute. Do you miss your mentor?" Suddenly all the electricity from the team all went to Robin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Robin screamed and fell unconscious.

"ROB!" Kid Flash screamed. He then ran over to check on his little brother. He was still breathing but he still was in deep pain.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" KF screamed and ran towards him trying to break the shield.

"Awww did I hurt the little birdie?"

"Zatanna ran towards Robin but Klarion put up a shield so no one could get to the injured bird."

"Can't have you healing the little bird now can we?"

"You are toast witch boy!" Roy said. No one dares to hurt his brothers and gets away with it.

Suddenly a deep voice was heard. "Klarion! This has gone far enough."

"What did you do?!" Wally asked Zatanna who had put on the helmet of Dr. Fate. Wally had been good friends with the late Kent Nelson, the previous Dr. Fate and had told him about the helmet.

"In order to save your friend, someone had to become Dr. Fate."

'Everyone. I just talked to Billy. We have to get the gem.' MM said.

"All this just for a gem? I wanted a better mission." Roy said.

"Speedy, focus." Aqualad said. "NOW!" Suddenly everyone was attacking the shield that was surrounding Klarion. With two shields up already it was too much for him and he's shield was broken. DF then used his magic to trap Klarion in a cross. "Now kid!" Aqualad said. KF ran to the gem.

"DOC! CATCH!"

In the other world, Captain Marvel came up from the ground out of nowhere and said "Zatara! Catch!" Zatara caught it and along with Dr. Fate he said "Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!" Suddenly all the adults and kids were finally back in one world.

"Well they don't make evil sorceress like they use to. It was fun while it lasted. Teekl." Klarion said calling his cat that was attacking Superboy. Teelk jumped off of Superboy and ran to his master.

"Catch you later armadillos." He said and jumped into a portal.

"Connor! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Superman asked running towards Superboy.

"Y-you were worried about me?" Connor asked.

"Of course I was. I know I haven't been treating you like I should but…I still…I love you. Like a father would his son." Superman said. Connor eyes widen and gave the biggest smile Superman had seen. "What do you say we start over? Son." That did it. Connor launch at Superman into a Super-hug.

"Fate! Give my daughter back to me."

"Your daughter sacrificed herself for the safety of that little boy. Because of that…I will return her to you."Wally recognized the voice who was talking. It wasn't Fate or Zatanna talking. It was Kent Nelson. Wally knew that Kent never would separate someone from family. Dr. Fate floated down and allowed Zatanna to escape the helmet.

"Daddy!" Zatanna said as she was set free of the helmet. Zatara ran to his daughter.

"Oh my little dove, I thought I'd lost you."

"Wait, Robin!" Zatanna screamed and look behind her to see Robin still unconscious. Roy and Wally were kneeling beside their brother begging him to wake up. Flash went over to his nephew and held him.

"Please Uncle Barry. Make him wake up. Wally begged crying.

"I-I don't know if I can." Flash said rubbing Wally's back.

"R-Robin?" A deep voice came from behind them. It was Batman but this wasn't Batman. This was Bruce Wayne. Foster Father of Richard Grayson Wayne. Batman fell to his knees and picked up his son. Zatara kneeled down with batman and placed his hand on Robin's chest. Laeh siht dlihc ohw sah neeb truh yb yrecros. A light glowed on Richard's chest and then faded away. Suddenly Dick moaned and gently opened his eyes.

"Daddy?" Dick said softly. Batman sighed a breath of relief and engulfed his son into a hug. "You're alright."

"I am now." Bruce said.

"Rob! Are you ok?" Wally asked.

"'M ok." Dick said resting his head on Batman's shoulders. Meanwhile the rest of the team reunited with their mentors. Even Roy gave Ollie a hug. "Daddy I wanna go home."

"Ok." Batman said and picked Dick up. "He then turn to Aquaman who had his hand on Kalder's shoulder. "You and your team will be evaluated tomorrow on your mission."

"Yes sir."

"Come Kalder. It's been a long day and the queen will want to know you're safe." Said Aquaman.

"Yes my King." Kalder said.

"If fact, we should all go home." Wonder Women said looking at Bruce. Batman was about to glare at her but that's when he heard his little boy's heavy breathing. His little bird had fallen asleep.

"Fine." Batman said and took off in the Batwing towards Gotham.

As soon as they got home Bruce came out of the Batwing carrying Dick.

"Master Dick! Oh thank heavens."

"He was electrocuted. I want Leslie to come down here tomorrow just to check him out."

"Yes sir." Bruce took Dick to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. Bruce didn't want to let go of Dick. He was so afraid that if he did, Klarion would come back and separate them again. So all he could do was lie down next to him and protect him all night. And that's just what he did.

Finally. Again real sorry about wait. Failsafe is next and I also have another story on my account. I will be updating as soon as I can. Thanks.

LaurenHardy13


	14. Failsafe part 1

So here is Failsafe at last. Hope you enjoy it and please excuse my spelling.

LaurenHardy13

Recognized: Batman 02, Robin B-01

"So what am I doing again daddy?"

"You're going to go through a training simulation. All it is is just an artificial reality. Nothing bad is going to happened."

"Alright;" Batman held Robin's hand while they headed for the training room. As soon as they got there, they saw all his friends playing and running around.

"Rob! You made it!" Wally West said.

"Yeah, when this is done, you wanna come over?"

"Yeah! Wait, can I daddy?" Robin asked Batman.

"Sure, if you want you can stay the night there."

"Cool, thanks daddy." Batman gave a nod. He wanted to smile but as Batman, that was just something he never did.

"Alright you seven, (I'm adding Roy in this) time for your training." Marten Manhunter said. All six sidekicks (sorry Roy) laid on the tables and got comfortable. No one could tell except Dick but Batman looked worried for some reason. Dick just gave him a proud grin and lied down. All of a sudden he and the entire team went into the stimulation

"Robin. Robin it's time to wake up." Dick opened his eyes and saw Batman and his friends sleeping on tables.

"Oh, hi daddy. I'm sorry if I fell asleep."

"It's alright. You all were tired and needed a nap."

"Oh ok. Can I go play…?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP came a loud noise from in the cave. "Daddy what's that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. Come on." Each mentor grabbed their partners and left to see what the alarm was about. When they got there there was a screen showing alien ships heading towards Earth and destroying cities.

"We now take you live to Iris West-Allan who has the latest. Iris?"

"Thanks Kelly, police are looking for a man who…." Suddenly people started screaming as a U.F.O was in view shooting at people.

"Auntie Iris!" Wally screamed.

"Wally stay here." Flash said and took off towards Central City.

"We all must head down there." Batman said. "Wonder woman, keep an eye on them."

"Daddy don't go!" All of Young Justice begged except Roy who didn't seem to care.

"We have to Artimis. Roy please behave yourself."

"I'm sorry Connor but I have to."

"Everything will be alright Me'gann"

"I'll come right back Kalder'am."

"Robin, I need you stay here where you're safe." Each mentor (including Superman) hugged their partners.

"Don't leave me." Robin begged Batman.

"I won't. I promise." Batman said. As soon as everyone let go of the Young Justice, they all left for outer space.

The aliens were getting closer and closer towards Earth. The Green Lanterns tried to reason with them but they shot a light shot out of the ship disinagrated the Lanterns.

"Code Red!" Batman announced and his team flew into space, however His team was disinagrated in 5 seconds flat.

"Daddy!" Connor and Ma'gann screamed. Batman was all that was left. Robin wasn't scared because his daddy could do anything. Batman managed to destroy the alien's communication but the alien ship shot its light back at Batman.

"ROBIN!" Batman screamed and disappeared forever.

"DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!" Dick screamed and stared at the screen waiting for his daddy to reappear. But he never did. Robin sank to his knees and started balling.

"Dude…I…" Wally said getting down and hugged his distort little brother.

"Wally." Dick sobbed. "He's gone."

"I know buddy. I'm really sorry."

"Robin." Wonder Woman whispered.

"Momma, he said he wouldn't leave me."

"Shhhhhh, baby it's ok." WW said rubbing his back.

"It's n-not. I'm a-alone again."

"No baby. You're not alone. I'm here now." Wonder Woman then began to rock the distressed bird until he fell asleep."

When he awoke about two hours later, he saw Alfred sitting next to him. "Alfred!" Dick screamed. Dick then proceeded to hug the butler like his life depended on it. The butler with no hesitation hugged Dickie back.

"Oh master Dick. Are you alright sir?"

"Alfred…he…he's gone. He left me."

"I know sir. I'm so sorry."

"Alfred…what's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"After we defeat the aliens, what's going to happen to me? Now that d-daddy's gone, I'm an orphan again. Will I have to go back to the orphanage?"

"I say sir, where on earth did you get that ridicules idea?"

"When my first mommy and daddy died I had to go to the orphanage until my second daddy came and got me."

"This isn't going to be like last time sir. No matter what you are still a member of the family. I'll take care of you sir. You'll never go back to that horrid place ever again." Dick started to calm down afterwards and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. Suddenly one of the aliens broke into the room that they were in. Dick screamed and Alfred shielded him from the falling Dupree. As soon as it stopped the alien amid the death ray at the pair. Alfred dived to the side getting him and Dick out of the ray's view. "Run sir. Run!"

"But Alfred…"

"Now!" Alfred didn't mean to sound mean but he would die before he let his master's son die. Dick did listen to Alfred and ran towards the now broken door. All of a sudden the ray had hit Alfred disiniagrating him.

"ALFRED!" Dick screamed. Suddenly a lasso enlightened around Dick's chest and he was yanked backward into familiar arms.

"Hold on sweetheart." Wonder Woman said and flew away back towards mount justice. Dick was shaking the entire ride. Now he really was alone; no one to take care of him anymore. "Are you alright baby?" WW asked.

"He-he left me too. Alfred's gone too." Dick sobbed.

"Oh baby, he never wanted to leave you. Bruce didn't either. They loved you so much and that ever will change, do you understand?" Dick nodded and hugged her.

"Wonder Woman, you are needed." Red Tornado announced.

"Ok, I have to go now baby. Can you stay here with Wally and Roy?"

"They're here?"

"Yup, there in the living room with the rest of your league friends. Go wait there ok?"

"Ok momma" WW gave Dick a kiss on the head and went to do her duty. Dick walked into the living room to find Wally, Artimis, and Kalder balling their eyes out. Roy was hugging Wally who was shedding a few tears.

"He's g-gone Roy. Uncle Barry, he and Auntie…the…the stupid beam got them." Wally sobbed.

"It's ok. I'm here." Roy said rubbing his little brother's back. With no one noticing he was in the room, Dick left to go in the training room where Wolf was. He sat down and started crying again. Wolf came over and nudged the boy as if she was one of her own. Dick looked at Wolf's eyes and then launched for her. He hugged her tightly for about five minutes.

"Robin?" A voice asked from behind him. Robin looked behind him and saw Connor staring at him. "We were looking for you."

"Why, why did daddy leave me?" Robin asked crying.

"He was just trying to save the world." Connor said.

"Why does he always do that!? He sacrifices everything and everyone just for the sake of his mission! He'll even sacrifice me if he has too!" Dick shouted and started balling again. Connor who was speechless just hugged Robin. When Connor let go of Robin, Wally and Roy ran in. They each sighed in relief. Wally walked over to Connor and Robin.

"Are you alright?" Wally asked. Dick nodded.

"I'm scared."

"It's ok kiddo, I protect you; both of you." Roy said. Roy then embraced his little brothers.

"I think we need to end this with these stupid robots." Kalder said walking in.

"I agree," Connor said.

"Fine, but you two are staying put." Roy said.

"Hey I'm not a baby!" Wally said.

"Me neither."

"Still, I don't what you guys anywhere near those beams." Roy said and left leaving his little brothers behind. Wally gave his older brother a glare as he walked away.

"So what do you want to do?" Robin asked.

"Are you serious? Are you honestly going to sit around while our older brother is risking his life for us?" Dick shook his head laughing.

"Just kidding let's go!" Roy and the team managed to track down where a good number of the aliens were. Each member tried their hardest to try and destroy the alien ships. Suddenly Artimis ran and tried to shoot another arrow but didn't look behind her where a ship shoots the deadly beam.

"ARTIMIS!" Megan screamed.

"Superboy look out!" Kalder screamed. Luckily Superboy managed to dodge the ray. "Keep your eyes on that deadly ray." Kalder warned. Suddenly Dick and Wally finally arrived hiding behind a bush.

"Where's Artimis?" Wally asked.

"I dunno." All of a sudden an alien ship snuck up behind them and aimed its gun at the boys. Just when it was about to fire, Dick looked behind him and screamed. Wally looked behind him and grabbed Dick and ran just in time.

"Hold on to me Rob." Wally said. Wally ran as fast as he could from all the aliens. Superboy meanwhile had gotten a big piece of the earth and was about to throw it but he was disintegrated before he got a chance to.

"SUPERBOY!" Robin screamed. Roy looked behind him and saw his two brothers.

"Robin! What did I tell you?!"

"I didn't want you to get…"

"LOOK OUT!" Roy screamed and pushed his youngest brother out of the deadly ray.

"ROY!" Wally and Dick screamed but his oldest brother was dead. All of a sudden the beam's ray amid at Dick. Dick screamed and closed his eyes ready for the blow. Wally acting fast ran and grabbed his brother and ran as fast as he could.

"GO! We'll hold them off. Get Robin out of here! Kalder ordered. Wally listened to his order and ran away from the battle.

When they got to safety in a small cave they hugged each other. Each brother was breathing short gasps after what they just saw. Wally was scared to death not only because his oldest brother was dead, but now he had to be the oldest brother now. Now he had to take care of Dick. "Wally…what are we going to do?" Wally thought long and hard for an answer. "I don't know buddy. I just don't know.

_Robin, Kid flash, where are you?_

"_Megan? Is that you?" _Robin asked.

_Yes it's me. Where are you guys?_

"_In some cave by Happy Harbor."_ Wally said.

"_Ok, I'm on my way."_

"Wally? I'm afraid."

"It's gonna be alright kiddo. " Suddenly Megan flew in and kneeled by the two brothers. "What happened? Where's Kalder?"

"He…he got him." Megan said putting her head down.

"This has gone too far. I'm tired of this!" Wally shouted which caused Dick to flinch. "Sorry kiddo."

"S'okay." Dick said. Unexpectedly a man came out of the blue. Megan gasped and prepared to attack when she recognized who was at the cave.

"Daddy!"

"Me'gann!" Martian Manhunter ran to his niece and hugged her.

"But, I saw you. You…and everyone else..."

"I know, I remember it…I just can't remember how I survived."

"Do you have any idea where you were transported? Or even if you saw anyone?" Wally asked.

"No…I'm sorry." Dick started crying again and Wally hugged him again. All of a sudden a loud sound.

"What was that?" Robin asked. Manhunter left the cave and went to find out.

"Stay here." Wally told Dick and went to join MM. When they went outside they were surprised to see an alien ship that was way bigger then they had ever seen.

"I believe that is the mother ship." MM said.

"And that means that Flash and everyone else could still be alive!" Wally announced. "We need to go investigate this." Went they were ready KF and the team went to destroy the mother ship. Manhunter and Miss M went in first to make sure the coast was clear.

"All clear." MM said. Meanwhile Robin and KF jumped into the ship and hid from some oncoming beams.

"Wally? Do you…"

"Shhhhhhh."

"Do you think daddy is really here?"

"I don't think. I know." Wally said smiling at Dick and giving him a quick hug. "Hold on to me ok?" Dick nodded and let Wally pick him up bridal style. Then from out of the corner the aliens came by the dozen. Dick screamed making Wally run faster and hid. Wally put Dick down but held him close.

"Wally. Are we gonna die?"

"No bud. We're not going to die. Can you hold on to my back so we can get out of here?"

"I-I think so." Dick said. He held on to Wally and they ran as fast as Wally could run.

"Dick! Close your eyes!" Wally screamed. Dick then was tossed from Wally before he was disintegrated.

"WALLY!" Dick screamed. "NO! COME BACK! MOMMY! DADDY! COME BACK!" That did it. Dick had now given up. He had no one now. Dick wanted to be killed now. He just wanted to be with his family again. Finally he got his wish as a beam had amid their ray at him.

Dick was falling. Falling into darkness, His eyes were closed and he couldn't hear or feel anything. Dick kept falling and falling until he heard someone calling his name faintly.

"DICKIE!" Dick moaned as he heard his name.

"DICKIE!" The voice was getting louder.

"RICHARD!" Suddenly Dick recognized the voice.

"D-daddy?" Dick finally opened his eyes and could see Bruce falling with him trying to reach for him. "Dickie! Take my hand!" Bruce cried. Dick reached for his father but was getting very dizzy.

"Daddy." Dick whispered. Bruce finally caught Dick's hand but Dick had become so dizzy that his eyes closed again.

Suddenly Dick gasped and shot up out of breath. Then he saw…his father. His daddy was alive. "D-daddy?"

"Yes Dickie. I'm here." Bruce tried to touch him but Dick flinched. Bruce's eyes went wide. Dick was afraid of him. "

"Rob!" screamed a voice. It was Wally.

"You're alive!" Dick screamed and ran to his little brother.

"Are you ok?" Dick nodded and was suddenly felt someone crushing him to Wally. It was Roy.

"You want to explain what the heck just happened?" Roy demanded.

"Try to remember." Ollie said. Roy suddenly remembered. He was here with his friends to work on a training exercise.

I'm sorry but the exercise went wrong. This was a train for failure exercise. No matter what you accomplished the exercise would grow worse. Dick stared at his foster father with wide eyes.

"How could you?" Dick asked and ran out the room.

"Robin wait…" But he was gone.

Dick hadn't said a word to Bruce for the rest of the day. Bruce had spent the entire day reviewing the entire exercise. _How could I? How could I do this to him? He already lost his mom and dad; he didn't need to see everyone else…and me die. _After thinking about this he made up his mind. He met Manhunter in the room where the exercise took place. "This is my entire fault. There's only one thing to do. I need you to put me in the simulation, and under no circumstances are you to pull me out of it. Is that understood?"

"Batman, you saw what it did to the others. If I did this you could…" Batman gave Manhunter the ultimate Bat-glare.

"Do. It." Manhunter's eyes glowed and Batman felt dizzy.

"Daddy? What are you doing?!"

"I have to see what I put you through." Bruce said and fell to the ground.

"NO! DADDY! DADDY!" Dick shouted and shook Bruce but he would not wake up.

Real sorry about the long wait but school just sucks with all the homework I have to do. Obviously there is going to be a part 2 and I will upload that as soon as I possibly can. Remember to review.

LaurenHardy13


End file.
